SG1 AU:Saison 1
by pipersam
Summary: Sam n’a pu se joindre à la première mission sur Abydos mais si à son retour elle avait rendu visite aux soldats revenus…
1. Chapter 1

Ce sujet a été maintes fois traité, mais j'ai envi d'essayer quand même avec une petite nouveauté. A chaque fin de chapitre, je proposerai plusieurs épisodes à utiliser. Vous pourrez bien sur demander d'autres épisodes et scènes que vous voudriez voir adapté.

Je m'explique enfin (je risque d'avoir des problèmes d'adaptation pour certaines scènes de la série, à moi de jouer pour rendre cela crédible) :

_Sam n'a pu se joindre à la première mission sur Abydos mais si à son retour elle avait rendu visite aux soldats revenus…et rencontré Jack par là même occasion. Sam et Jack sont donc mariés au début de Stargate SG1. (Et du coup pas de problème de fraternisation, ils sont déjà mariés lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans la même chaine de commandement). _

A présent commençons par le début :

--

- Children of the Gods - Enfants des Dieux –

La porte des étoiles s'était réactivée et avec elle les monstres que la première expédition était sensé avoir abattu. Une femme officier avait été enlevée et le général Hammond, proche de la retraite, avait été obligé de les laisser s'en aller sans intervenir afin de sauver la jeune femme.

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de Cheyenne Mountain, un major de l'air force descendait d'une voiture de fonction. Il frappa à la porte et n'obtint aucune réponse. Son chauffeur lui désigna le toit. Il rejoignit alors l'homme et son télescope.

« Colonel Jack O'Neill ? »

« A la retraite »

« Je suis le major Samuels »

« Air force ? »

« Oui c'est exact mon colonel, je suis commandant en second. »

« Vous voulez un bon conseil major ? Faites vous muter à la NASA, c'est là que ça se passe en ce moment. Tout là haut.»

Le colonel O'Neill ne quitta pas son télescope scrutant la nuit étoilée.

« Surement, j'ai ordre de vous emmener voir le général Hammond. »

« Connais pas »

« Il remplace le général West. Il dit que c'est important, cela concerne la porte des étoiles. »

Jack tourna enfin la tête vers son interlocuteur.

Il avait rejoint Colorado Springs aussi vite que possible, sans avoir le temps de prévenir sa femme. Elle se trouvait au Pentagone et serait très rapidement au courant de la situation. Elle allait lui en vouloir lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il allait rempiler alors qu'il se trouvait à la retraite.

L'ancienne équipe présente sur Abydos, le général Hammond ainsi que le major Samuels et d'autres officiers se trouvaient à présent en salle de breifing. Jack avait envoyé une boite de mouchoir à Daniel resté sur Abydos et obtenu une réponse.

« Où est le capitaine Carter ? »

« En route mon général. »

Jack feignit la surprise, leur mariage était récent et peu de monde était au courant. Le général en faisait bien évidement partit.

« Carter ? »

« Oui j'assigne Sam Carter à cette mission. »

« J'aurai préféré choisir moi-même mes hommes »

Jack savait que sa femme se trouvait non loin et il adorait la titiller.

« Pas sur cette mission désolé, Carter est notre expert de la porte des étoiles. »

« On peut savoir d'où il débarque ? »

Il savait qu'elle le tuerait mais il adorait la voir en colère.

« Elle débarque du Pentagone. »

Et voilà leur petit rituel pouvait commencer. La première fois qu'il s'était vu, la rencontre avait été similaire et le colonel n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de recommencer. Particulièrement devant ces hommes, afin de leur montrer que le capitaine Carter était un des meilleurs officiers de l'air force. Il se doutait bien que son supérieur était au courant de leur union et cela ne l'avait visiblement pas gêné outre mesure. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, l'air force avait besoin de ces deux meilleurs éléments sur cette mission.

« Vous devez-être le colonel O'Neill ? Capitaine Samantha Carter au rapport mon colonel. »

« Vous préférez vous faire appeler Sam ? »Kawalski souriait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas major, je n'ai plus joué à la poupée depuis mes 10 ans. »

S'il la provoquait, il allait très vite apprendre à la connaitre, Georges risquait de lui passer un savon mais après tout Jack avait commencé.

« GI Joe ? »

« Non le major Matt Mason. »

« Hooo, qui ça ? »

Le major continuait sa joute verbale, Ferretti jubilait.

« Le major Matt Mason, la poupée Astronaute, celle munie du petit parachute pour le faire voler. »

« Merci messieurs. Colonel ?»

Le général avait préféré les interrompre, ils ne gagneraient pas face au capitaine Carter surtout si elle était soutenue par son mari.

« Merci… **Attention c'est parti.pensée de Jack **»

Sam cloua le bec de Ferretti et Kawalski sous le regard fier de Jack qui feignit d'être offusqué en apprenant qu'elle était scientifique. Il avait également feint de s'être fait dominé par Sam.

Ils terminèrent par une proposition de bras de fer.

Leurs regards étaient restés accrochés tout du long, une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Sam passait certes tous ces weekends end au chalet mais travaillait au Pentagone toute la semaine.

Le briefing terminé, Hammond attendit que tous aient quitté la pièce pour les convoquer tous les deux.

« J'ose espérer que votre petit jeu de tout à l'heure ne se reproduira pas. Je suis le seul à connaître votre situation et je l'accepte vu vos états de service à tous les deux. Libre à vous d'en informer qui bon vous semble mais n'oubliez pas le protocole. Allez-vous préparer.»

Sam et Jack le saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les vestiaires, discutant tout bas. Ils avaient gardé une distance respectable.

« Alors ? » Demanda Jack.

« Tu m'as manqué… »

« … Je suis irrésistible… »

Sam lui fit son sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui, son visage se fit soudain plus grave.

« Ne réfléchit pas trop à la situation, nous verrons bien comment gérer tout ça. Pour le moment Capitaine, allez vous préparer ! »

« Bien mon colonel. »

Jack lui fit un clin d'œil discret et Sam et lui se séparèrent.

--

Alors ? Premier chapitre court, c'est normal j'attends vos commentaires. Le second chapitre finira le premier épisode.

A vous de me donner ceux que vous voulez que je « modifie » dans la saison 1.

PS : Je viens de revoir le début et c'est marrant de les voir se regarder en se disant qu'ils sont mariés dans la fic, ça le fait je trouve.

Merci au site stargatefusionla qualité de leurs données et leurs transcript VO. Ainsi qu'à ma superbe collection de DVD.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre participation. Tous les épisodes demandés seront prit en compte, j'espère que vous en serez satisfait. N'hésitez pas à demander d'autres scènes._

_VOIX DE TEAL'C :Précédemment dans Stargate SG1 AU :_

_Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les vestiaires, discutant tout bas. Ils avaient gardé une distance respectable._

_« Alors ? » Demanda Jack._

_« Tu m'as manqué… »_

_« … Je suis irrésistible… »_

_Sam lui fit son sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui, son visage se fit soudain plus grave._

_« Ne réfléchit pas trop à la situation, nous verrons bien comment gérer tout ça. Pour le moment Capitaine, allez vous préparer ! »_

_« Bien mon colonel. »_

_Jack lui fit un clin d'œil discret et Sam et lui se séparèrent._

--

La mission n'avait pas été réel succès. Il avait certes ramené Daniel et découvert leur nouvel ennemi mais Sha're et Skaara avaient été enlevés. Et Ferretti gravement blessé. Jack avait tenté de réconforter Daniel, le colonel pouvait facilement imaginer ce que son nouvel ami ressentait. Il ne lui avait bien sur rien dit de se relation avec le capitaine Carter. C'était trop tôt et Daniel avait autre chose en tête.

Il avait gagné un allié précieux, le prima du goa'uld Apophis, Teal'c leur avait sauvé la vie.

- L'Ennemi Intérieur – The Enemy Within –

Ils avaient quelques heures de repos avant le début de leur briefing. Sam et Jack se trouvaient dans les quartiers de ce dernier discutant avant un sommeil réparateur.

«Nous allons les retrouver Jack. »

Le colonel soupira, resserrant ses bras autour de sa femme. Sam nicha sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son mari.

« J'aimerai aider Daniel…Je ne m'imagine pas te perdre Sam.»

Elle leva la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsque Jack était ainsi, c'est qu'il avait passé de mauvais moments. En une année de mariage, elle avait appris à reconnaitre ses réactions, elle savait quand le laisser seul et à quel moment il avait besoin d'elle. Et là s'en était un. Et seul Sam avait le droit au vrai Jack O'Neill de temps à autres.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et à leur réveil se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing.

Les jours suivants, Kawalski eu un comportement des plus suspects. Si bien que Jack l'envoya à l'infirmerie.

Teal'c se vit refuser le droit d'intégrer SG1, à la place un bureaucrate du Pentagone allait l'interroger et mener des tests. Jack avait tout de même tenu à lui expliquer lui-même les choses. Le jaffa avait comprit.

Alors que Teal'c se trouvait en salle de briefing, on découvrit qu'un goa'uld avait prit possession de Kawalski. La base entière avait été mise en alerte pendant que le major tentait de s'enfuir par la porte. Sam tenta de l'en empêcher et se vit prendre en otage par le goa'uld. Jack arriva au même moment.

« Kawalski !! »

Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi son ami prenait sa femme en otage. Il les suivit empêchant les gardes en faction de tirer.

A présent le capitaine et le corps du major se trouvaient dans l'ascenseur. Sam tenta de le résonner.

« On ne vous laissera jamais sortir de cette base vivant. Lorsque ces portes s'ouvriront ils tireront à vue, vous le savez très bien. »

Sam se précipita sur le téléphone de secours et se vit propulser contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, perdant ainsi connaissance.

Lorsque Jack réussit à ouvrir les portes, il trouva Kawalski au chevet de Sam réclamant de l'aide. Le colonel paniqué et furieux l'éloigna de Sam.

« Bon sang Charlie qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée mon colonel mais elle va mal, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Répondit soudain le major qui semblait être redevenu lui-même.

Jack prit sa femme dans ses bras partagé entre inquiétude et incompréhension. Ils en avaient discuté bien sur après le retour de Chulak. Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient leur vie à tous moment, mais que jamais leur vie privée de rentrerait en ligne de compte dans leur travail. Et surtout Jack faisait entièrement confiance dans les capacités de son capitaine. Mais le vivre était une tout autre chose. A son réveil Sam insista pour qu'il rejoigne Charles et de le soutenir pendant son opération.

Il avait cru au succès de cette dernière, hélas le goa'uld n'avait pas complètement été retiré prenant ainsi totalement le contrôle.

Teal'c fut le seul réussir à l'arrêter et ainsi l'empêcher de franchir la porte.

Le major Kawalski mourut au pied de la porte, le SGC venait de perdre un officier émérite et un ami. Jack avait ordonné la fermeture de la porte, c'est lui qui avait tué son ami.

Teal'c avait finalement eut l'autorisation du président d'intégrer SG1 juste avant leur prochaine mission.

Et c'est à quatre que SG1 franchit la porte.

- Émancipation – Emancipation –

Ils avaient franchit la porte et sauvé un jeune homme d'une attaque de chien. Daniel fit les présentations et le jeune Abu paru intrigué.

« On dirait une femme ? »

« On dirait oui. _**Et c'est la mienne pensa-t-il…**_»Répondit Jack joueur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je me suis mis de la boue sur le menton ou quoi ? » Sam ne comprenait pas.

Daniel lui expliqua ce qu'il pensait de la situation, le capitaine s'approcha.

« Non je ne dois pas vous regarder. »

« Je vais finir par me vexer. »

Des hommes à cheval arrivèrent soudain.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il la voit, emmener la femme et partez, allez-vous en ! »

Le jeune homme avait l'air paniqué. Il essaya de résonner ses amis sans succès, ces derniers sortir leurs armes, immédiatement tenu en joue par SG1.

Le chef de la tribu arriva après les coups de feu tiré en l'air par Jack. Il les invita pourtant dans leur camp après l'explication de son fils et ce malgré le fait que Sam soit une femme.

Il leur faudrait cependant suivre les règles de la tribu.

Daniel essayait à présent d'expliquer à Sam que les anthropologistes afin de mieux comprendre leurs hôtes, s'immergeaient totalement dans leur mode de vie.

« Mais je n'ai jamais été anthropologue moi… »Tenta de répliquer Sam.

« Maintenant vous l'êtes. »

Jack se leva l'air espiègle, il lui tardait de voir Sam dans une tenue ''plus adaptée à sa condition''. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et ignora son regard assassin. Elle allait lui faire payer mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Sam se vit séparée du reste de l'équipe et emmener avec les femmes de la tribu.

Ils rejoignirent le capitaine après avoir vu leur fameuse décoction antiseptique.

Et c'est 4 hommes sans voix que Sam retrouva, même Teal'c semblait subjugué.

« Daniel, trouvez moi un seul anthropologue habillé de cette manière et je vous jure que je mange ce voile. »

Personne ne répondait, Jack à l'entrée de la tente, ne cessait de sourire. Sam le fixait intensément. Et le jeune Abu était visiblement le plus conquis. Mis à part Jack bien évidement. Daniel gardait la bouche ouverte ne sachant que faire.

« C'est vrai qu'ici ils n'ont pas de top modèle. »Ajouta Sam regardant Abu quitter précipitamment la tente. « Ecoutez, il n'est pas question que je mette ce truc sur le visage et je me fiche que ce soit une soie brodée du 14e siècle. Et cette robe ou je ne sais pas comment ils appellent ça ici. C'est très lourd et je ne peux rien faire. »

Jack s'approcha enfin regrettant soudain le fait qu'ils soient en mission et que leurs équipiers ne soient pas encore au courant de leur mariage. Sans cela, il l'aurait embrassé immédiatement.

« Pourtant plus je vous regarde et je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de vous découvrir. »

Daniel reprit aussitôt après Jack.

« Oui c'est étonnant, on dirait qu'elle a été faite sur mesure. C'est ravissant…»

« Vous êtes superbe.. » Enchainèrent aussitôt les deux hommes.

Jack ne quittait pas son sourire et Daniel avait presque l'air…embarrassé. Sam leur jeta un regard qui en disait long. Et Jack fit un signe à Daniel afin de couper court. Ce dernier reprit aussitôt.

« Heu, et vous aviez raison à propos de leur médecine. Abu nous a montré une sorte de crème à base de plante analgésique, on a prit des échantillons pour les analyser. »

« Et tout bien considéré…Samantha…regard tueur de sa femmeSi on doit revenir ici, il vaudrait peut être mieux prendre une équipe uniquement composé d'hommes. Sans vous offenser.»

« Etant donné le fait que vous allez faire la fête la moitié de la nuit pendant que je serai coincée sous cette tente qui pu le beurre de yack je ne m'estime pas vexée. J'en profiterai pour dormir en espérant tomber sur une tribu d'amazone la prochaine fois. »

Elle sourit à son équipe mais la phrase et son regard était directement destiné à son mari qui comprit l'allusion. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Teal'c et Daniel quittèrent la tente. Jack resta en arrière, une femme chaperonnait Sam mais ils ne s'en formalisaient pas.

« Vous vous débrouillerez ? » Il avait posé la question uniquement pour continuer à la regarder. Il se demandait également en combien d'heure il réussirai à lui retirer cette robe s'ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Ils reprirent leur petite joute verbale. Ils adoraient ça, c'était la seule manière de ne pas enfreindre le protocole en mission.

« Vous doutez encore de moi ? »

Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, elle en jouait aisément.

« Depuis l'âge de deux ans, je n'ai plus peur du noir mon colonel. »

« Vous êtes superbe » Fut tout ce qu'il pu répliquer lui souriant et luttant contre l'envie de l'embrasser. Il sortit de la tente sans quitter son regard.

C'est pendant la fameuse fête que Sam se fit enlever, ne pouvant rien faire contre plusieurs hommes et ayant été prise part surprise. C'est Daniel qui se rendit compte de son enlèvement le lendemain matin.

Jack avait aussitôt voulu organiser une battue, arrêté par Daniel qui préférait parlementer. Ils finirent par prendre la direction de la forêt, constatant que le fils du chef de la tribu l'avait enlevé.

Apprenant que le chef de la tribu voisine risquait de faire subir à sa femme de pénibles moments. Jack refusa d'attendre un instant de plus, le père d'Abu allait tenter de négocier le ''rachat'' de Sam.

Après le succés du ''sauvetage'' du capitaine, SG1 se vit dans l'obligation d'intervenir de nouveau auprès du tiran. Jack refusa et Sam frôla l'insubordination, peu lui importait. Jack allait capituler, elle avait raison de vouloir intervenir, elle en était persuadée. Les arguments de Sam et les connaissances de Daniel réussirent à changer les choses.

Sam devrait combattre Turghan, Jack n'aimait pas cela mais avaient-ils le choix. Si le colonel avait parfaitement confiance, le mari lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Jack cacha sa peur lorsque Turghan sortit son épée. Sam semblait parfaitement s'en sortir cependant.

Et c'est avec succés qu'elle libéra Nya. Ils quittèrent la tribu sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Les femmes avaient été libérées.

Plus tard alors que Sam se trouvaient dans ses quartiers, Jack entra précipitamment.

« Ouf ! Daniel ne me lâchait pas…même sous les douches il continue de parler…je me suis sauvé vite fait. »

Sam ne s'était pas levée du lit faisant semblant de lire son roman.

« Ha…je vois…le coup de la robe c'est ça ? »

Le colonel s'approcha et s'allongea auprès de sa femme. Déposant de petits baisers dans son cou. Cette dernière ne pu l'ignorer longtemps et ferma bruyamment son livre. Jack s'arrêta précipitamment leva la tête et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il y chercha une quelconque trace de colère ou d'ennui. Il n'y trouva rien, si bien qu'il lui sourit et s'empara de ses lèvres. Sam se mit à rire et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle été finalement très heureuse de l'effet de cette robe sur son colonel.

--

C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas mettre des photos des scènes parce que dans le contexte de la fic ça rendrait trop bien. Si vous avez les dvd, n'hésitez pas à lancer en parallèle ces scènes c'est que du bonheur comme d'hab.

Merci au site stargatefusionla qualité de leurs données et leurs transcript VO. Ainsi qu'à ma superbe collection de DVD.

Prochainement : La théorie de Broca, Le premier commandement, Double et les Noxs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard dans mes posts, cette semaine a été un peu violente au bureau. Je vais tenter de me rattraper._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre participation. Tous les épisodes demandés seront pris en compte, j'espère que vous en serez satisfait. N'hésitez pas à demander d'autres scènes._

_Je me suis rendue compte (grâce aux commentaires fructueux de __ministarlet) que mon deuxième chapitre laissait un peu à désirer je vais donc faire des efforts. Et donc, les épisodes réels risquent d'en être quelque peu modifiés, mais c'est le but de la fic je crois._

_Allé j'arrête mon monologue._

_VOIX DE TEAL'C : Précédemment dans Stargate SG1 AU :_

_Plus tard alors que Sam se trouvaient dans ses quartiers, Jack entra précipitamment._

_« Ouf ! Daniel ne me lâchait pas…même sous les douches il continue de parler…je me suis sauvé vite fait. »_

_Sam ne s'était pas levée du lit faisant semblant de lire son roman._

_« Ha…je vois…le coup de la robe c'est ça ? »_

_Le colonel s'approcha et s'allongea auprès de sa femme. Déposant de petits baisers dans son cou. Cette dernière ne pu l'ignorer longtemps et ferma bruyamment son livre. Jack s'arrêta précipitamment leva la tête et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il y chercha une quelconque trace de colère ou d'ennui. Il n'y trouva rien, si bien qu'il lui sourit et s'empara de ses lèvres. Sam se mit à rire et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. _

_Elle été finalement très heureuse de l'effet de cette robe sur son colonel._

--

- La théorie de Broca – The Broca devide –

Ils venaient de revenir de P3X-797. Et avaient reçu un charmant accueil des « hommes de Cro-Magnon » cachés dans la forêt en plus des locaux plus communément appelés les non atteints. Une fois de plus, ils avaient été pris pour des dieux. Jack après avoir constaté que les goa'ulds n'étaient pas revenus sur cette planète depuis longtemps, décida de rentrer au grand damne de Daniel et de sa femme.

Tous se trouvaient à présent en salle de briefing, Daniel protestait auprès du général Hammond sur le fait d'avoir quitté P3X-797 si précipitamment. Il argumentait également en faveur de l'étude de ces peuples autant que dans la recherche de leurs ennemis. Alors que Hammond annonçait à Daniel la bonne nouvelle concernant ses demandes, le lieutenant Johnson se leva soudain empoignant Teal'c. Il fut rapidement emmené sous bonne garde à l'infirmerie.

Plus tard, la vitre de la salle de briefing fut brisée et deux hommes tombèrent en salle de ''départ''. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose au SGC.

Jack finissait de prendre sa douche, pensif. Il se trouvait face à son casier, en serviette lorsque Sam la referma brutalement. Elle avait l'air…différent. Elle portait un petit débardeur qui laissait entrevoir son nombril. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa femme de se comporter ainsi et certainement pas en public.

« Carter, désolé je ne vous avez pas vu. »

Il risquait d'y avoir encore des oreilles indiscrètes aux alentours, autant ne pas en rajouter. Ce n'était pas hélas au goût de Sam qui se jeta littéralement sur Jack l'empoignant fermement et l'embrassant avidement. Si ce n'était pas pour déplaire au colonel, il la repoussa cependant, il se passait quelque chose avec Sam aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

« J'ai envie de toi Jack ! »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau aussi violement que la première fois, il la repoussa de nouveau.

« Carter, c'est un peu brutal, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle l'attrapa et le jeta sur le banc.

« Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? » Demanda –t-elle l'embrassant à nouveau.

Après une lutte plus qu'équivoque, c'est un Jack inquiet qui fit attacher sa femme à un lit d'hôpital. Janet lui montra les autres cas, ce qui ne rassura le colonel en aucun cas, d'autant plus que le Dr ne paraissait ne rien comprendre à la situation également. Le lieutenant Johnson se transformait littéralement en ''atteints''.

Daniel rejoignit Jack qui se trouvait à présent en salle de commande.

« Jack, vous êtes là. J'ai surfé sur le net pour avoir quelques infos concernant les australopithèques et… »

Il s'arrêta constatant les blessures du colonel.

« Hoo qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

«J'ai fait un petit combat de catch avec Carter. Le dr dit qu'elle souffre du même mal que Johnson, il a fallu que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.»

Janet l'avait félicité, en effet les femelles choisissaient les plus forts, les chefs de meutes en général. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'en réalité Sam s'était jeté sur Jack parce qu'elle ne se contrôlait déjà plus et qu'il était son mari.

« Elle s'est jeté sur vous comme Johnson l'a fait avec Teal'c ? »

Les questions embarrassantes de Daniel risquaient un jour de les dévoiler au grand jour lui et sa femme.

« Non…elle…heu…elle a essayé de me séduire. »

Il masqua son inquiétude par de l'embarra.

« Ho… mon pauvre ami…»

« Non c'est pas ce que vous croyiez…on aurait dit un animal, elle était cinglée.»

« Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? Je vais aller la voir. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il l'air énervé.

« Comment ça pourquoi, parce que je m'inquiète pour elle.. »

Avant que Daniel n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement, Jack s'empara de son ami. C'était plus fort que lui, la jalousie avait pris le dessus.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour elle, qu'est ce-que ça veut dire ? »

« Ca veut dire que je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est mon amie. »

L'archéologue avait l'air surpris de la réaction si intense du colonel.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Dit-il essayant de se dégager.

Jack ne relâcha pas son emprise.

« Daniel, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour elle ! »

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Je parle de Samantha petite ordure, alors arrêtez de lui tourner autour ! »

Daniel tenta de se dégager et de résonner le colonel, sans succès, la jalousie de Jack ne pu l'empêcher de se jeter sur celui-ci et de le frapper avec colère.

Fort heureusement, Janet avait trouvé la raison de la maladie qui frappait le SGC, Daniel et Teal'c semblait être immunisés. Tout comme le docteur.

Le général Hammond ordonna la mise en quarantaine du SGC avec ordre de tirer à toute personne qui tenterait de s'échapper. Il autorisa une seconde mission sur P3X-797 afin de récupérer un échantillon de sang des non atteints. Daniel et Teal'c partirait seuls, étant immunisés.

Teal'c revint avec l'échantillon demandé mais sans Daniel qui s'était fait capturé par les atteints. Il eut la surprise de trouver le général Hammond dans la même chambre que Jack.

Ce dernier semblait réagir aux sédatifs, il gardait une certaine conscience avec de fortes doses.

Grâce aux échantillons récupérés par Teal'c, Janet finit par trouver un vaccin. Daniel et elle-même tous deux allergiques étaient immunisés grâce aux anti- histaminiques. Le docteur mit rapidement au point un vaccin, Jack se porta volontaire afin de le tester.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs heures avant d'en constater les effets.

« Teal'c !Dr ouvrez la porte ! »

« Colonel O'Neill ? »

« Lucy, c'est moi !! »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Lucy… »

« Oui ça je le sais, c'est une référence à une série TV. Laissez tomber, ouvrez cette porte.»

« Je vais faire appeler le dr. »

« Nan, c'est bon je vais bien, je suis redevenu moi-même. Ouvrez-moi cette porte. »

« Je ne peux pas être sur que vous êtes bien vous-même. Vous venez de m'appeler Lucy.»

« Pour l'amour de dieu Teal'c ouvrez moi ! »

Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette cellule et qu'il aille voir Sam. Qu'il puisse enfin voir sa femme aller mieux ainsi que toutes les personnes atteintes de ce virus au SGC.

Une fois tous remis sur pieds, une mission fut ordonnée afin de récupérer Daniel et aider le peuple de cette planète.

La mission fut un succès, tous les atteints à porté de la porte ainsi que Daniel furent vaccinés. Les autres le seraient par les non atteints, le SGC leur avait fourni suffisamment d'antidote pour tous les malades.

SG1 et SG3 se trouvaient en route pour la porte afin de rentrer sur terre. Daniel se posaient de plus en plus de questions au sujet de ses deux coéquipiers. La maladie justifiait à peine leur réaction extrême.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côtes, Sam se demandait si son mari lui en voulait de les avoir presque dévoilé dans les vestiaires. Le reste de leur équipe étant autour d'eux elle fit passer cela comme des excuses d'un second à son commandant. Son regard suffirait à ce que Jack comprenne.

« Mon colonel, à propos de mon comportement. Je n'étais plus moi-même.»

« Ho laissez tomber, je ne me souviens même plus de ce qui c'est exactement passé. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« J'étais moi aussi sous l'emprise du microbe. »

« C'est vrai, dans ce cas tant mieux je préfère. »

MakePeace ne cessait de les dévisager, il fallait donner le change. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient seuls.

« Dîtes moi, ça va votre blessure ? »

« Ma blessure ? »

Daniel aux côtés de Sam faisait semblant de rien buvant leurs paroles, cherchant un quelconque indice concernant ses deux amis.

« Vous avez bien reçu un coup de couteau dans l'estomac… »

Bien sur il savait qu'elle allait bien, Janet le lui avait dit pendant ses phases de semi-conscience. Il avait cependant besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Ho, oui mais rien de grave, je n'aurai peut être même pas de cicatrice. »

« Ha tant mieux, ça m'inquiétait un peu.

« Ha bon ? »

« Bien sur, s'il vous était resté une marque, vous n'auriez jamais pu mettre ce ravissant tee-shirt qui laisse apparaitre votre nombril. »

Sam sourit, il n'avait pas oublié….et bien tant mieux. Il serait flatté de savoir que malgré ses instincts primaire, Sam avait choisit son mari.

- Le Premier Commandement - The First Commandment -

Sg1 avait été envoyé en mission de sauvetage pour SG9 qui ne répondait pas à l'appel. A peine avaient-ils franchit la porte que le lieutenant Conner pointait l'arme de Daniel sur ce dernier. Jack le désarma et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Le capitaine Hanson avait selon ses dires littéralement pété les plombs. Il avait exécuté le lieutenant Franks alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper par la porte des étoiles.

Les choses ne commençaient décidément pas bien et Jack ne laisserait certainement pas Sam sur la même planète que ce dingue, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart et murmura afin de ne pas être entendu.

« Carter, Je veux que tu ramènes Conner par la porte que tu fasses un rapport au général Hammond sur ce qu'il se passe ici. »

Elle se doutait qu'il réagirait ainsi, surtout après avoir appris le comportement de l'ex fiancé de sa femme.

« Non Jack. »

« Non ? »

« Si tu veux arrêter le capitaine Hanson, je viens avec vous. Je le connais très bien. »

« Ecoutez Capitaine. Soit nous le ramenons sur terre pour le juger, soit nous rentrons sans lui. Vous savez comme moi ce que sans lui implique !»

Il avait délibérément haussé le ton, et lui avait rappelé son grade. En mission ils n'étaient plus mari et femme mais militaires. Et elle se devait de lui obéir. Même si ses motivations à lui dépassaient le cadre de la mission. Elle détestait quand il faisait cela, même si il avait raison. Elle ne laisserait pas son équipe et encore moins son mari seul face à cet homme surtout s'il y avait une petite chance pour que son intervention joue en leur faveur.

« Je le connais, mon colonel »

Elle avait également rajouté le grade, ils jouaient constamment à ce petit jeu lorsque mission et vie privée venaient se juxtaposer.

« Oui et c'est justement le problème Carter ! »

Face aux arguments de Sam et du lieutenant Conner, Jack capitula. Ils ramèneraient Hanson tous ensemble.

Conner les guida à travers la forêt, Jack et Sam en profitèrent pour rester derrière. Jack ne disait rien, Sam consentit à faire le premier pas.

« Jack… »

Elle murmurait, il ne répondit pas.

« Jack…je sais ce que je fais…ait confiance en moi. »

« J'ai confiance en toi Sam, c'est en cet Hanson que je n'ai pas confiance ! »

Il coupa court à la conversation et rejoignit Teal'c.

Le lieutenant Conner fut enlevé dans la nuit après une attaque autochtone. Ils suivirent pourtant le plan, n'intervenir qu'en journée pendant que tous se terraient à cause du soleil. Une fois devant le ''camp'' d'Hanson ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils les faisaient travailler même en plein jour et localisèrent Conner attaché à un poteau.

Jack disparu demandant expressément l'aide de Sam le moment venu. Hélas les choses ne se passèrent pas comme ils l'avaient prévu. Un des hommes d'Hanson se mit à battre un esclave et Sam intervint avant les ordres de son colonel.

Et comme prévu, elle se fit capturer après avoir décroché un bon droit au bras droit de son ex fiancé. Lorsque Sam se retrouva face à Jonas, elle constata qu'effectivement il avait perdu l'esprit persuadé d'être leur sauveur.

Sam eut l'opportunité de l'abattre, le tenant en joue avec son Beretta, elle était persuadé pouvoir le résonner. Et lorsqu'il lui demanda de presser la détente sans sourciller, elle en fut incapable. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer un homme de sang froid et désarmé aussi fou fut-il.

De leur cotés, le reste de SG1 appris qu'un appareil goa'uld était capable de créer un ciel ''orange'' afin de les protéger du soleil.

Jonas fit de même avec Sam lui montrant celui qu'il avait en sa possession. Avec cet appareil, il serait d'autant plus adulé. Il avait besoin des capacités scientifiques de Sam et de sa personne. Il voulait faire d'elle sa déesse. Ce que le capitaine Hanson ne savait pas, c'est qu'il fallait un second appareil afin de créer cette protection artificielle.

Jack ayant prit les vêtements d'un esclave qu'il avait réussi à lier à leur cause se faufila à l'intérieur du camp, pendant que les autres chercherait l'appareil. Le colonel parvint sans mal à libérer Conner. Ils se virent hélas rapidement arrêter par le second de Hanson.

« Colonel O'Neill ! »

« Capitaine, je vois que tout ce passe exactement comme nous l'avions prévu. »

Chacun chercha des traces de coups sur le visage de l'autre. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils allaient bien, pour le moment.

Hanson se leva et pris la montre de Jack.

« Tuez-le. » Ordonna-t-il soudain.

« NON ! »Hurla Sam.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer ainsi, il fallait qu'elle intervienne et qu'elle l'empêche de tuer son mari. C'est avec un nœud à l'estomac et la peur au ventre qu'elle tenta d'empêcher son ancien amant de tuer son mari. Peu lui importait que tous se rendent compte des liens étranges qui semblaient les lier. Elle l'aimait et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir devant ses yeux. Jack plongea alors son regard dans celui de son capitaine, plus de colonel, plus de grade. Juste un mari aimant qui tentait d'apaiser sa femme.

Jonas sembla s'en rendre compte.

« Et bien…je savais que tu étais mariée Sam…mais de là à imaginer avec ton supérieur direct…Je ne sais pas qui tu connais au pentagone mais c'est interdit… »

Sam ne répondit pas trop occupée à fixer l'homme derrière Jack et à chercher un moyen de les sortir de là.

« Je suis irrésistible…c'est pour ça…ho et nous nous sommes mariés 6 mois après votre séparation. »

Le plus il attirait l'attention sur lui, et le plus Sam serait en sécurité, elle s'en rendit compte et reporta son regard sur lui. Les yeux aux bords des larmes mais furieuse qu'il cherche à se faire tuer pour la sauver. Les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi…

Jonas s'approcha soudain et Sam se résolu à faire ce qu'il voulait afin de protéger Jack.

« Ca va tu as gagné… »

Elle se baissa face à la machine goa'uld.

« Tu comptes allumer ça à l'intérieur ? »

L'éternel sarcasme de Jack lorsqu'il cachait son inquiétude.

« Laisses le dire et fait le, si ça fonctionne je l'épargnerais. Tu vois que je peux être grand seigneur si je veux. »

Sam s'exécuta et la machine s'alluma soudain. Jonas avait l'air subjugué. Il réunit son peuple devant la porte des étoiles. Jack, Sam et Conner toujours prisonniers.

Il composa les coordonnées de la terre, il avait l'intention de jeter Jack et Conner à travers la porte couchée. Sans GDO ils étaient perdus.

Daniel, Teal'c et leur jeune allié arrivèrent au bon moment, créant une diversion suffisante pour que Sam d'un jeu de jambe habile désarme Hanson. Il la frappa sans retenue et elle tomba au sol sous la douleur, Jack grimaça ne pouvant faire quoi que ce soit pour elle.

Daniel tenta de prouver au peuple que le capitaine n'était pas un dieu, avec l'aide de Jack qui réussit à se détacher doucement.

Hanson alluma la machine afin de leur prouver qu'il avait raison, hélas sans l'autre machine rien ne se passa. Daniel leur expliqua et tous semblèrent enfin comprendre. Plus encore lorsque Teal'c alluma la seconde machine après le signal du jeune Jamala.

Hanson avait perdu, il empoigna soudain Sam et se dirigea vers la porte. Jack à présent libre de ses mouvements se jeta sur Hanson afin de protéger cette dernière.

Les habitants de la planète soulevèrent leur bourreau de terre et le jetèrent soudain à travers la porte. Ils s'étaient enfin libérés.

Ils se trouvaient tous prés de la porte près à repartir. Jack se rendit compte de l'air absent de sa femme.

« Tu sembles préoccupé ? » lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il espéra soudain que ce cinglé ne l'avait pas touché.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de le tuer, il m'a littéralement demandé de le faire. »

Elle ne savait quoi penser, elle aurait pu éviter tout ceci si elle avait été capable d'en finir avec lui lorsqu'il lui avait demandé. Elle était capitaine dans l'air force après tout. Jack d'un regard la rassura.

« Il n'est jamais facile d'abattre quelqu'un de sang froid. »

« Je sais… »

Elle baissa le regard, tout ce qui importait présent s'était de rentrer au SGC. Elle avait besoin de redevenir Samantha et que Jack la prenne dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de dormir et oublier cette pénible mission la tête nichée dans le creux de l'épaule de son mari. Le seul endroit au monde qui empêchait, parfois, les cauchemars de certains retours de mission.

Jack comprit aussitôt, il savait sa femme extrêmement forte mais également très émotive. Elle avait cru le perdre durant cette mission. Il avait également une fois de plus eu peur pour elle, hélas ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Les liens qui les unissaient rendaient SG1 plus fort, mais c'était leur plus intime faiblesse également.

--

Je vais essayer de ne traiter que deux épisodes par chapitre et faire au mieux et au plus vite.

Merci au site stargatefusionla qualité de leurs données et leurs transcript VO. Ainsi qu'à ma superbe collection de DVD.


	4. Chapter 4

_Je tiens à m'excuser une fois de plus pour le retard dans mes posts._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre participation. Cette fois petit changement, pas de mission pour SG1 uniquement une fic basée au SGC avec rappel de mission bien entendu. Shippeur ce chapitre sera basé quasiment sur notre couple préféré._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira._

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, sa nuque lui faisait atrocement mal et ses muscles étaient tout engourdis. Une nuit de plus dans son labo à tenter de fuir le sommeil et les cauchemars qui allaient avec. Aussi, le capitaine avait choisit de se noyer dans le travail entre deux missions, c'était un des seuls moyens pour elle d'oublier certaines missions plus difficiles que d'autres.

La dernière avait particulièrement éprouvée Samantha, ils avaient fait connaissance avec un nouveau peuple, les Noxs. Ces derniers étaient foncièrement pacifiques, et ça avait failli coûter la vie à un des leurs. Le petit Nafrayu auquel la jeune femme s'était attachée avait péri à cause de leur ennemi. SG1 avait hélas connu le même sort. Sans l'intervention de leurs nouveaux amis, les terriens ne s'en seraient jamais sortis.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sam ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers, épuisée elle avait préféré rejoindre les siens plus proche que ceux de Jack. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, son mari était d'une infinie patience. Il dormait dans son lit, ce rituel durait depuis quelques jours à présent. Sam luttait contre ses démons refusant de les ajouter à la longue liste de Jack. En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt, un cristal avait prit la forme de Jack et lui avait fait revivre sa plus grande douleur. La perte de Charlie. Sam le connaissant l'avait laissé seul gérer la situation, il savait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui également s'il avait besoin de lui parler. Il ne lui avait rien dit, lorsqu'ils étaient rentré au SGC, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait bien tenté de le faire parler mais il s'était renfermé comme chaque fois que Charlie était évoqué. Aussi, la jeune femme ne le brusquait pas, il faudrait de nombreuses années avant que Jack ne se pardonne enfin, si il y arrivait un jour.

Son visage endormit fit ressurgir en Sam son cauchemar qui lui rappelait sans cesse, ses quelques secondes d'horreur où Jack était tombé sous le feu de l'ennemi. Elle avait été idiote ce jour là, elle avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus et s'était précipité à son chevet hurlant son prénom. Elle avait méprisé toutes les règles de sécurité et le protocole. A leur retour, Jack ne le lui avait pas reproché, il savait qu'elle s'en voulait suffisamment. Ils savaient également tous deux que personne ne se serait sortit de cette embuscade et son comportement n'avait rien changé à cela.

Elle se glissa dans son lit sans un bruit, le vrai sommeil était précieux dans leur métier. Jack ouvrit pourtant les yeux, il l'attendait comme toujours. Il se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras, elle s'y blottit retrouva ainsi sa place.

« Vous travaillez trop capitaine… »

« Désolée mon colonel… »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, refusant de fermer les yeux évitant ainsi de revoir en boucle la mort de son mari. Elle plongea son regard azur dans les yeux chocolat de Jack. Il y perçu une telle fatigue, son regard ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

« Il faut dormir Sam… »

« Je sais… » Soupira-t-elle lasse.

Il raffermit son étreinte et l'embrassa.

« Je suis là, je ne te lâche pas, tu peux dormir à présent. »

Elle sourit contrite, il avait deviné. Elle caressa doucement sa joue tout en fermant les yeux. Elle le remercia dans un murmure et s'endormie quelques secondes plus tard vaincue par la fatigue. Jack attendit de la voir enfin apaisée avant de s'autoriser un sommeil réparateur.

Il était presque quatre heure du matin lorsque ce fut au tour de Jack de s'éveiller en sursaut. Le coup de feu retentissait dans sa tête comme une litanie, sans fin. Il n'avait pas dormit plus de deux heures et se maudit d'avoir réveillé sa femme. Sam venait d'ouvrir les yeux, inutile de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, son regard était suffisamment parlant. Elle reposa sa main sur sa joue, répétant le même rituel que chaque soir avant de s'endormir.

« Je suis… »

« Shhhh, Jack O'Neill ne s'excuse pas… »

Il ne lui sourit pas, elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres continuant de lui caresser la joue. Cette fois c'est Sam qui attendit que Jack se rendorme. Il fallu un certain temps avant que sa respiration ne devienne régulière signe qu'il dormait de nouveau.

Leur prochaine mission n'ayant lieu que deux jours plus tard, SG1 avait quartier libre au SGC. Aussi s'accordaient-ils un repos mérité. Teal'c et Daniel se retrouvèrent au mess pour un copieux petit déjeuné aux alentours de 8h du matin. Les deux hommes étaient reposés mais ne s'étonnèrent pas de l'absence de leurs deux amis. L'archéologue était passé voir Sam la veille vers 22h et n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre d'aller dormir. Il soupçonnait que son refus d'aller prendre du repos avait un lien avec leur récente mission chez les Noxs. Lui-même les premiers soirs avait eu des difficultés à dormir. Il ne se posa même pas la question quand à la non présence du colonel. Ils étaient de repos et Jack adorait ne rien faire.

Pourtant ce dernier était parfaitement éveillé, depuis à peine quinze minute et observait le visage apaisé de Sam. S'il était capable de mettre de côté sa culpabilité quelques temps, s'était uniquement grâce à la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Sam et SG1 le faisait tenir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, la main de Sam n'avait pas quitté sa joue. En mission, ils suivaient scrupuleusement le protocole, à la base ils évitaient de montrer qu'ils étaient mariés aussi lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, Sam ne le lâchait pas. Elle n'était pas du genre démonstratif ou bien de ce genre de femmes qui ne peuvent faire deux pas sans leur mari. Mais leurs diverses missions, avait fait du capitaine une femme différente. Ils risquaient de mourir tous les jours autant profiter de chaque moment passer ensemble.

« Bonjour Dorothée… » Dit-il doucement en la voyant ouvrir les yeux.

« Bonjour… »

Elle lui sourit et soudain retira sa main pour la poser sur son estomac, il venait de réclamer quelque chose à manger. Jack lui rendit son sourire.

« Ma grand-mère disait toujours, que c'était une bonne maladie d'avoir faim ! Surtout vu ce que tu as mangé hier soir…de la gelée bleu ça n'a jamais nourrit personne. »

Il se leva d'un bond et la sortit du lit. Il s'habilla et sortit discrètement lui donnant rendez-vous au mess après leur douche du matin.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Sam arriva avant son mari rejoignant ainsi Daniel et Teal'c qui n'avaient toujours pas terminé.

« Bonjour messieurs. »

« Sam. »

« Capitaine Carter. »

Elle prit place avec un énorme plateau sous le regard attentif de ses deux amis. Les deux hommes étaient satisfaits de constater qu'elle avait retrouvé un peu d'appétit. Jack prit la dernière place à leur table 10 minutes plus tard.

« On a faillit vous attendre Jack. »

« Daniel, je ne me couche pas avec les poules moi ! »

Et c'était repartit, la joute verbale entre Daniel et le colonel ne cesserait jamais plus la plus grande joie de SG1 au complet. Leurs échanges ajoutés au ton de leur voix indiquaient que tout allait bien.

« Moi non plus, je suis passé voir Sam hier soir aux alentours de 22h …et d'ailleurs je ne vous ai trouvé nulle part…où étiez-vous ? »

« Pas vos affaires… »Continua le colonel tout en mâchant ses céréales.

« O'Neill se trouvait en salle d'entraînement avec moi Daniel Jackson. »

Daniel sourit moqueur.

« Et combien de temps avant de mordre la poussière ? »

« Plus que vous space monkey ! »

« Jack ! »

« Daniel ! »

« Jack ! »

« Daniel ! »

Teal'c impassible continuait de manger la montagne de nourriture qu'il s'était servit et Sam écoutait la pseudo dispute de ses amis. SG1 était décidément unique et elle adorait cela. C'est ce qui les faisait tenir dans les moments difficiles.

Vous avez tous reconnus les épisodes Double (Cold Lazerus) et Les Nox (The Nox).

Les prochains seront des reprises et modifs des épisodes Les désignés (brief candle) et le marteau de Thor (Thor's hammer).

J'espère ne pas poster aussi tardivement que pour les deux précédents chapitres.

Ps :je me suis relue mais peut être pas assez, désolée pour les fautes…malgré la correction auto lol


	5. Chapter 5

_Je tiens à m'excuser une fois de plus pour le retard dans mes posts._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre participation. N'ayant que très peu de temps pour écrire (croyez moi je préférerai de loin passer mes journées à ça), je vais donc continuer sur ce thème mais uniquement avec des retours de missions. J'en suis navrée ce n'était pas le but premier. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Je laisse la place pendant les missions à ceux/celles qui le voudraient. Je ferais la partie « on-world » lol_

_EDIT 22/10/2008 :J'ai pas pu laisser ce chapitre tel quel, je n'étais pas satisfaite..j'ai rajouté un flashback au début._

D'ordinaire c'était Jack qui ne suivait pas un débriefing, il se contentait d'acquiescer de la tête dévisageant discrètement sa femme. Mais cette fois, c'était au tour de Sam d'être absorbée par ses pensées. Elles étaient effectivement tournées vers son mari mais aucunement bienveillantes. Elle était en colère contre lui, en colère et déçue. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser aux récents évènements de la mission sur Argos.

_FLASHBACK_

_**Lorsque Kynthia s'était approché de Jack lui offrant une part de gâteau apparemment destiné qu'à lui, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le taquiner. Samantha Carter n'était pas une femme particulièrement jalouse et Jack O'Neill n'était pas le genre d'homme à tromper sa femme. Seulement il ne fallait pas quand même trop abuser, elle avait sentit le vent tourner lorsque le regard absent, Jack avait suivit la jeune femme. Elle su dés lors qu'il avait été drogué, que manger cette chose était une erreur. Elle savait aussi qu'il était formé à résister à toute sorte de drogue. Hélas le doute vint s'insinuer dans son esprit, les drogues extra terrestres ne faisaient pas parties de son entrainement. Et ce n'est qu'après une trop longue attente, qu'elle pu enfin, plus ou moins discrètement, rejoindre son mari et cette fille. Et ce qu'elle vit, la figea sur place. Jack a moitié nu embrassait Kynthia. Ou plutôt, s'était elle qui s'évertuait à dévergonder son mari. Jack semblait ne pas pouvoir réagir. C'est ce que le capitaine tenta de se persuader afin de ne pas étriper cette fille vivante et d'infliger à Jack une gifle monumentale.**_

_**« Je peux vous aider ? »**_

_**Le ton qu'elle utilisa la surpris elle-même, d'habitude si professionnelle en mission, voir son mari ainsi avec une autre femme avait fait tomber quelques défenses.**_

_**La jeune Argosienne, s'arrêta enfin et Jack se retourna lentement, trop lentement pensa la scientifique. Elle lu dans son regard un immense soulagement, hélas Jack ne pu constater la même chose dans celui de sa femme. Il y trouva de la colère qui dissimulait parfaitement une profonde douleur. Il était certes drogué mais pas complètement aveugle. S'il avait pu bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, il aurait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était en rien consentant.**_

_**Et soudain, tout Argos s'endormi après qu'une sorte de cloche se soit fait entendre. Jack sombra également avant d'avoir pu s'expliquer, Sam le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon et elle mit de côté sa colère pour le moment. La mission et ce qui allait arrivait passaient avant tout.**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

« Très bien SG1, vous pouvez disposer. Prochaine mission dans trois semaines une fois le colonel….rajeunit. »

Hammond se leva, suivi de Jack et Sam et quitta la pièce. Sans un mot Sam disparue avant même que Jack ne puisse la rattraper. Daniel et Teal'c ayant remarqué l'absence de réaction de la part de Sam depuis la guérison de Jack s'approchèrent du colonel.

« Sam à l'air contrarié, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait Jack ? »

« Si on vous le demande Daniel, vous direz que vous n'en savez rien. »

Jack quitta à son tour la salle de briefing sous le regard interrogateur de l'archéologue. Teal'c rejoignit aussitôt le colonel laissant Daniel ranger ses papiers.

« Vous devriez aller lui parler O'Neill. »

« Hooo, Daniel s'en remettra T. »

« Je parlais du capitaine Carter O'Neill. »

Jack s'arrêta aussitôt faisant face au Jaffa. Le regard qu'il lui lança en disant suffisamment long, Teal'c continua.

« Le capitaine Carter s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous, je l'ai surprise en train de pleurer un soir. Vous lui avez fait du mal… »

Jack n'en revenait pas, Teal'c avait prononcé une de ces plus longues phrases et avait l'air contrarié. Il soupira résigné.

« Je n'ai rien fait avec Kynthia T…j'ai bien tenté de lui dire, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Et puis la mission et….mais comment avez-vous su ? »

« Il suffit de vous observer. »

« Mmmm, nous comptions vous dire la vérité mais… »

« Quelle vérité ? »

Daniel venait de les rejoindre.

Jack se passa une main sur le visage.

« Sam et moi sommes mariés… »

Il avait parlé d'une traite, Daniel fit les yeux ronds…

« Et vous avez osé coucher avec cette fille ? Depuis quand ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous risquez la cour martiale ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait avec cette fille, et non nous ne faisons rien de mal, Sam et moi nous nous sommes mariés 6 mois après le retour d'Abydos. »

Jack avait baissé le ton ne souhaitant pas être entendu par toute la base. Daniel allait répliquer lorsque Teal'c lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Ils venaient d'arriver devant les quartiers de la jeune femme.

« Bon chance…. »Répondit seulement l'archéologue.

« Mmmm » Fut tout ce que répondit Jack avant de frapper et d'entrer.

Sam jetait rageusement ses affaires dans son sac.

« Sam… »

Elle ne leva pas la tête, le colonel grimaça. Ils allaient avoir leur première vraie dispute et malgré les apparences il redoutait cela.

« …il faut que nous parlions… »

Le capitaine s'arrêta enfin, et il su que rien n'était gagné lorsque son regard rencontra celui de son second. Il y avait un mélange de fureur et de peur, elle ne dissimulait rien, ce qui le perturba plus encore.

« …qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te pardonne d'avoir fait je ne sais quoi avec cette fille ? D'avoir oublié tous ces beaux discours d'il n'y a pas si longtemps ? D'avoir risqué ta vie une fois de plus et cette fois intentionnellement? … »

Elle jeta son sac à terre, Jack évita de bouger.

« Je n'ai rien fait avec Kynthia… »

Le rire de sa femme le fit sursauter, il ne le lui connaissait pas, c'était un rire empreint de douleurs et de désillusions.

« …et les nanocytes dans ton organisme, ils sont arrivés là comment à ton avis ? »

« Le gâteau ? » Demanda-t-il haussa les épaules tel un enfant dans une piètre tentative d'humour.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien !….pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu manges ce morceau de gâteau ! Tu sais que nous courrons tous un risque lors de nos missions ! Tu t'es drogué sciemment ! »

Sa voix était posée mais teinté d'une étrange fureur. Elle ne haussait pas le ton afin qu'on ne les entende pas. Tout dans son attitude trahissait sa colère mais également sa peur qu'elle s'efforçait à tout prix de cacher. Jack n'était cependant pas dupe, il la connaissait trop bien, aussi attendait-il qu'elle eut finit pour s'approcher enfin.

« Je…je ne me souviens pas… mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne te ferais jamais de mal…et bon sang tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Il jouait avec le feu, en haussant le ton et en la poussant dans ses derniers retranchements il risquait de dormir seul un bon moment.

« Bien sur que si mais…. »

Elle marqua une pause et ils surent tous deux qu'il avait gagné. Bien sur elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Il s'approcha enfin, et lui prit les mains la faisant asseoir gentiment sur le lit.

« Ecoutes moi bien…jamais tu entends…jamais je ne te ferais du mal Sam. Je sais que je ne le dit pas assez mais je t'aime et mon cœur t'appartiens quoi qu'il arrive. »

Sam soupira mais ne s'abandonna pas contre son mari pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour t'empêcher de me tromper Jack ? »

« Oui j'étais sous l'emprise d'une drogue mais j'ai été formé à y résister…cette fille m'a embrassé et tu es arrivée et voilà…je me souviens de pas grand-chose certes mais je sais que je ne lui aurais jamais cédé, tu entends jamais ! »

Il la prit enfin dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire.

« Cela serait peut être plus facile si j'étais dans une autre équipe SG…la loi de non fraternisation…je comprends mieux maintenant à quoi elle peut servir. »

Il posa doucement une main sous son menton l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Je ne serais peut être plus là si tu avais été dans une autre équipe, je préfère de loin te savoir avec moi quelques soit les risques plutôt que d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. Hammond nous fait confiance en nous laissant ensemble et il a raison. Nous sommes meilleurs ensemble Sam. »

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, faisant passer tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle à travers se baiser. Lorsqu'elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et qu'elle y répondit, il su que la crise était passée.

Elle se détacha doucement de lui et le frappa sur le torse.

« Ne t'avises jamais plus de me faire une chose pareil, tu entends !! »

Elle ne plaisantait pas.

« A vos ordre capitaine…et maintenant à table…le vieux bonhomme que je suis encore à besoin de vitamines. »

Il se leva et ouvrit discrètement la porte, personne dans le couloir ils sortirent tous les deux.

« Au fait… »

Ils étaient tous deux en direction du mess.

« …Daniel et Teal'c sont un peu au courant pour nous…. »

Il cru qu'elle allait de nouveau lui en vouloir.

« Tant mieux… »

Fut-tout ce qu'elle répondit, il venait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur et il y avait trop d'oreilles pour qu'ils puissent continuer de parler de leur mariage secret.

Vous avez tous reconnus les épisodes Les désignés (Brief Candle) prochain retour de mission : le marteau de Thor (Thor's hammer).

Ps :je me suis relue mais peut être pas assez, désolée pour les fautes…malgré la correction auto lol


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolée encore (décidément c'est une habitude), je n'étais pas chez moi de la semaine. Normalement j'aurai du faire un chapitre sur le feu et l'eau et Hathor en mission. Mais comme je tarde, je vous fais un petit chapitre hors mission sur le marteau de Thor, Le supplice de Tantale et Retour sur Chulak._

Jack observait Sam depuis bientôt 5 minutes les mains dans les poches. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte du labo de sa femme. Il savait que sous ses airs concentrés, elle cachait une réflexion qui sortait du cadre de son travail. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était là.

Le colonel connaissait bien son capitaine, en effet cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle relisait la même phrase sur son ordinateur. Celui-ci décida enfin de se manifester sans pour autant bouger.

"Un penny pour tes pensées?"

Ils étaient seuls le vouvoiement n'était donc pas nécessaire. La jeune femme releva enfin la tête surprise de sa présence.

"Tu es là depuis longtemps?"

"Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu lis la même phrase depuis un moment."

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par une grimace. Elle ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher. Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'écran de son ordinateur.

"Carter..."

Le ton de sa voix s'était fait plus doux, il ne bougerait pas de l'entrée du labo mais sa voix et son regard étaient suffisamment éloquents. La jeune femme soupira et encra son regard dans celui de son mari, et y trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

"Comment va Teal'c?"

Ils étaient revenus de Chulak depuis 24H et Teal'c n'avait pas semblé réellement affecté par la séparation. Sam se faisait tout de même du souci pour son ami.

"Tu connais Teal'c...je suis plus expressif que lui...il a l'air d'aller bien, il se défoule sur moi pendant nos entraînements."

Il se massa l'épaule droite douloureusement. Sam sourit enfin.

"Abandonner sa famille pour leur survie et leur liberté c'est..."

Elle n'avait pas de mot sachant très bien qu'à sa place elle aurait fait la même chose. Elle aurait choisit la vie de Jack plutôt que de sauver son couple.

"Je sais...."

Il ne dit rien de plus se contentant de la regarder et de lui sourire. De ce sourire qui la faisait fondre systématiquement. La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Depuis qu'ils devaient "se cacher" au SGC, elle avait adopté ce tic chaque fois qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher de Jack, de l'embrasser ou bien simplement de lui prendre la main. Le colonel sourit de nouveau, provoquant à nouveau l'apparition du tic de sa femme. Ils rirent enfin, chacun connaissait les habitudes de l'autre. Jack avait inconsciemment choisit de se passer nerveusement une main dans les cheveux lorsqu'il ressentait la même chose. Il le fit également avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

"On se retrouve au mess dans une heure Carter et pas question de rater le dîner cette fois!"

Le capitaine sourit une fois de plus et se concentra enfin sur son travail.

Elle arriva dix minutes après ses amis, elle se servit rapidement à dîner et n'oublia pas sa coupe de gelée bleue.

« On a faillit vous attendre Carter… »

Lança Jack sur un ton qui se voulait empreint de reproches. Sam se contenta de sourire et de s'excuser avant de s'asseoir aux cotés de Teal'c.

Daniel se dépêcha d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de lancer joyeux.

« Catherine nous invite à dîner samedi soir, chez elle et Ernest. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »Demanda Jack soudain ravit de revoir la vieille dame.

« Très bien, elle n'a rien voulu me raconter. Ernest va très bien depuis son retour il y a quelques semaines. Enfin si on peut parler de bien aller après être resté coincé tout ce temps sur cette planète. Je serais devenu fou tout seul. »

« Je ne pense pas Daniel Jackson… »

« Merci Teal'c. »

« Ce que veux dire notre jaffa national, c'est que vous êtes déjà fou Daniel et puis vous auriez eu ce petit joujou pour vous occuper. »

« Jack ! »

« Daniel ? »

« Sam aurait trouvé une solution pour venir me chercher….pas vrai Sam ? »

La jeune femme sourit contrite, tenta d'avaler ce qu'elle était en train de manger. Jack se mit à rire sous le regard frustré de Daniel.

Ils terminèrent de dîner dans la même ambiance, Jack et Daniel ne cessant de ce chamailler, Teal'c les observant sans un mot et Sam ne quittant pas son sourire.

Le dîner eut lieu trois jours plus tard et il leurs fallu quelques heures en voiture avant d'arriver à destination. Daniel frappa à la porte, derrière lui se tenait un Teal'c stoïque qui ne quittait pas son chapeau. Jack quand à lui était juste derrière Sam la main gauche posée sur son épaule.

Catherine vint leur ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

« Vous êtes là, je suis heureuse de vous revoir… »

Elle s'arrêta soudain remarquant l'alliance au doigt de Jack.

« Jack, vous vous êtes remarié ?»

Sam leva la main gauche lui montrant son alliance, identique à celle de son mari, deux anneaux d'or relié par un filé de diamants.

« Il va falloir me raconter tout ça, entrez donc. »

SG1 suivit la vieille dame qui les guida sur la terrasse de l'autre cotés de la maison, où les attendait Ernest.

Le couple avait raconté leur histoire pendant le dîner. Catherine les avait félicités réellement heureuse pour ses deux amis. Sam cependant n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise en sachant que Daniel et Teal'c avaient été séparé de leur famille de gré ou de force.

Le regard encourageant de l'archéologue, chassa chez le capitaine toutes pensées négatives. Il était vraiment content pour eux et Sam en fut soulagé.

Alors que Teal'c préparait le café avec Catherine, Daniel et Ernest discutaient sur la terrasse bien confortablement installés dans des fauteuils.

Sam s'était appuyé à l'extrémité gauche de la terrasse contre un des poteaux. Jack l'enlaça tendrement après avoir quitté les deux hommes. Parler de « il ne savait plus le nom de cette fichue planète » l'ennuyait.

Sam posa les mains sur celles de son mari contre son ventre. Jack nicha sa tête dans le cou de sa femme et respira son parfum. Sans un mot, simplement comme un mari aimant le ferait.

« C'est bien que nos amis soient au courant. »

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête, Sam continua admirant sans cesse le paysage devant eux.

Ne sachant pas où vivait Catherine, j'ai tourné autour du vase…du pot (Trop de NCIS pardon lol).

A oui aussi, pas de NID encore dans les parages et le mariage de Jack et Sam est légal et autorisé, juste qu'ils doivent être professionnels à la base. Donc en dehors ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

Allez je me lance, j'ai ouvert récemment un site ou je publie entre autres mes nouvelles que j'écris. Si vous aimez mon style allez faire un tour. L'adresse du site est sur mon profil.

Je serais heureuse d'avoir des retours, bon ou mauvais (le site est en court de construction, je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger mes fautes.)

J'ai un roman héroic fantasy aussi sur le feu…mais je ne suis pas assez confiante pour en mettre des ébauches sur le site…

En tout cas dites moi :o)

Ps : je me suis relue mais peut être pas assez, désolée pour les fautes…malgré la correction auto lol


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà le feu et l'eau et Hathor, les paroles ne sont pas toujours les mêmes qu'en français, j'ai préféré traduire et/ou changer le reste pour coller à Sam/Jack et également coller à la VO. Les traductions au début ce n'était pas le top croyez moi :_

Le feu et l'eau_ - _Fire and Water

« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles, Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles »

Le général Hammond descendit en salle commandes, inquiet. Aucune équipe ne devait rentrer, il ordonna aux gardes en faction de se tenir sur leurs gardes. Il espérait sincèrement qu'une de ses équipes off-world n'avait pas de problème.

Hélas ses inquiétudes furent confirmées lorsque Sam, Jack et Teal'c franchirent la porte, trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils se soutenaient les uns les autres, l'air agar. Ils s'assirent au pied de la rampe et ne semblèrent pas réagir lorsque le général leur parla. Janet arriva en courant se positionnant devant Jack.

« Colonel regardez-moi, regardez-moi !! »

Celui-ci sembla enfin réagir.

« Ils sont en état de choc, emmenez les à l'infirmerie ! »

Obéissant aux ordres du docteur, des infirmiers se dirigèrent vers SG-1 afin de les aider.

« Colonel ? Où est le Dr Jackson ? » Demanda soudain Hammond ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il avait pu se passer sur cette planète à priori calme.

« Daniel Jackson… »

Même Teal'c avait l'air perdu.

« Il n'a pas réussi à s'en sortir.» Continua Sam.

« Daniel est mort»

Les derniers mots de Jack choquèrent le docteur et le général. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire.

Janet commença par Sam qui avait l'air la plus touchée. Assise dans un lit d'hôpital, elle avait ramené ses jambes contre elle et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle pleurait.

« Il est mort non ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble comme ça ? »

« Vous êtes toujours en état de choc mais ça va aller. Il ne faut surtout pas vous angoisser. »

Le docteur demanda une couverture supplémentaire pour le capitaine et lui demanda de respirer lentement et profondément. Puis la phrase fatidique arriva, que c'était-il passé ?

Sam pleura plus encore, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot concernant les récents évènements qui semblait avoir même traumatisé Teal'c.

« Il a hurlé…il y a eu le feu, il a appelé au secours et puis il a hurlé et ensuite il a disparu… »

Sam était littéralement paniquée, ses larmes redoublaient. Janet inquiète tenta de la calmer. Sam était incohérente, ça n'était pas son genre. Il avait du se passer quelque chose d'extrêmement grave pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

« Shuuut n'en dîtes pas plus. On va vous donner un sédatif pour que vous puissiez vous reposer. »

Le docteur appela une infirmière et laissa le capitaine prendre un repos nécessaire. Puis se dirigea vers Jack et Teal'c afin d'aider un infirmier qui tentait sans succès de prendre la tension du Jaffa. Elle autorisa ce dernier à quitter l'infirmerie afin qu'il puisse se changer.

« A nous colonel, des douleurs ? Mal à la tête ? »

« Non. »

Lorsqu'elle approcha sa lampe de l'œil du colonel, il réagit violemment, comme si la lumière lui était insupportable.

Elle termina de l'ausculter et l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie. Jack avait l'air complètement perdu et se doutait que Sam serait dans un état pire que le sien. Il la trouva dans ses quartiers, emmitouflée dans les couvertures, portant un pull over USAF de Jack. Elle dormait déjà, les effets du sédatif se faisant déjà ressentir. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et tenta de s'endormir. Il aurait du, lui aussi demander quelque chose au doc se dit-il.

Le débriefing fut long et douloureux pour chacun des membres de SG-1 et le général se faisait du souci. Janet également qui redoutait les séquelles post-traumatique de cette mission, elle demanda au général d'attendre une semaine avant de les envoyer en mission. Celui-ci accepta après les explications du docteur. SG-1 resterait à la base pendant 7 jours.

La cérémonie d'adieux au Dr Jackson fut émouvante et particulièrement éprouvante, Jack et Sam avaient revêtus leur masque de militaire. Et si derrière les trais du colonel on ne devinait rien, les yeux de Sam la trahissaient. Elle avait l'air totalement absent et détaché. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé afin de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse en public.

Sam arriva avec Teal'c à la veillée mortuaire organisé pour Daniel chez Jack. La jeune femme tentait d'expliquer au jaffa « cette coutume » qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Sam, Teal'c content de vous voir. Vous buvez quelque chose ? »

« Oui une bière. »

« Je préfère m'abstenir. »

« Il y a à manger la haut. » Ajouta-t-il tout en fixant la mousse que provoquait la bière dans le verre qu'il servait à sa femme.

Soudain il revécu un flashback, Daniel appelait au secours. La bière débordait, Jack s'en rendit compte et posa le verre sur la table et sortit l'air choqué. Sam et Teal'c se regardèrent sans réagir. Ils savaient qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et respectèrent son choix. Sam savait également qu'il ne serait pas réceptif si elle allait lui parler. Il viendrait de lui-même, et à vrai dire elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler non plus. Les évènements étaient bien trop présents encore dans son esprit.

Alors que la jeune femme discutait avec le général Hammond, Jack brisa la vitre d'une voiture parce qu'elle le gênait pour jouer au hockey. La colère avait prit le dessus sur la douleur. Le général s'approcha inquiet pour son second. Sam le laissa prendre le relai ne sachant trop que faire.

« A quoi pensez-vous colonel ? »

« A la retraite pour tous vous dire. »

Il avait perdu un ami, combien de temps faudrait-il avant qu'il ne perde sa femme ou bien qu'il ne meure lui-même la laissant ainsi seule. Il ne supporterait ni l'un ni l'autre de ces évènements.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

« Tout à fait sérieux… »

Georges comprenaient parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Jack, la présence de Sam devait autant l'apaiser que le rendre plus inquiet encore.

« Je ne peux pas l'accepter pour le moment, j'ai une mission à confier à SG-1. L'appartement du Dr Jackson ne peut être vidé que par le personnel appartenant à la porte des étoiles. Vous êtes sans aucun doute celui qui était le plus proche de lui. Ce n'est pas un ordre c'est un souhait.»

La demande du général visait à aider son équipe, il fallait qu'ils fassent leur deuil. Ne pas oublier Daniel mais apprendre désormais à vivre sans lui.

« Très bien. »

La première étape vers la guérison venait d'être franchie.

« Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas vous joindre à nous ? Samantha se fait du souci colonel. »

« J'arrive. »

« Je vous signal que c'était ma voiture. »

« Et bien vous avez une vitre à remplacer. »

Les deux hommes rejoignirent la jeune femme, celle-ci frôla le dos de la main de son mari avec le dos de la sienne. Lui signifiant qu'elle était là, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle respectait son silence et lui montrait simplement qu'elle comprenait. Jack répondit discrètement à son geste et tous trois rentrèrent à l'intérieur où Janet et Teal'c les attendaient.

Le lendemain, ce qu'il restait de SG-1 se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Daniel tentant douloureusement d'empaqueter ses affaires.

Sam devant la bibliothèque de son ami, fut surprise d'y trouver des journaux relatant leurs missions. Elle commença à lire le premier, celui parlant d'Abydos, Jack la coupa visiblement contrarié.

« Je t'en pris c'est son journal intime ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser lorsque… »

Il s'arrêta réalisant soudain, Sam visiblement émue replaça le journal sur l'étagèrent avant de continuer.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire de tout ça. »

Jack répondit de manière plus douce et résigné.

« Le donner à un musée peut être. Ou en créer un. »

Teal'c de son coté, observait un jeu égyptien auquel il avait joué avec Daniel. Se rappelant les bons moments qu'il avait pu passer avec son ami.

« C'est un jeu qui vient de l'Egypte ancienne, cela s'appelle le chacal et le chien. Il appartenait à la fille d'un pharaon, Daniel Jackson et moi-même y avons joué une fois. Il m'a dit qu'il avait l'impression de se rapprocher de l'histoire.

Ecoutant le jaffa Sam s'était mise à regarder l'aquarium de l'archéologue. Elle fut soudain frappée par la même vision que Jack. Elle sursauta brusquement se retournant pour se retrouver face à Jack qui, inquiet, l'avait prise par les épaules.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ?»

« C'est cette image qui semble me poursuivre, c'est la 2e fois. »

Sam expliqua sa vision il s'avéra que Jack et Teal'c vivaient les mêmes expériences.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

« Oui et ce qu'il cloche Jack, c'est que Daniel est mort ! »

« C'est sur ? »

« Tu étais là ! Nous étions tous là ! »

« Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas l'admettre, je m'attends à chaque instant à le voir franchir la porte ! »

Ils perdaient leur calme ces derniers temps, n'arrivant pas à communiquer. Le choc provoqué par la brusque disparition de Daniel ne quittait pas leurs esprits. Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir chaque fois qu'il haussait le ton avec sa femme. Hélas il ne savait plus comment réagir, et il ne connaissait que la colère et la culpabilité. Sam ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle. Il ne savait simplement pas comment l'exprimer.

« Bon on laisse tomber tous ça, on retourne à la base. »

Le colonel ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans leur tête et il n'aimait pas cela. Aussi Janet les ausculta de nouveau et remarqua des choses anormales. Plus encore lorsque tous se précipitèrent en salle d'embarquement persuadé d'y retrouver Daniel alors qu'une équipe rentrait.

Jack demanda au général de retourner sur la planète afin d'y chercher leur ami lorsqu'une douleur atroce lui vrilla les tempes. Sam se précipita afin de l'aider à rejoindre l'infirmerie. Le général inquiet demanda plus d'informations à Janet qui l'informerait dés qu'elle en saurait plus.

Tous se trouvaient à présent en salle de briefing écoutant une musique sensée les apaiser. Jack pestait après MacKensie lui signifiant qu'il ne croyait pas à son histoire de musique. Teal'c pourtant revécu la mort de Daniel et se leva brusquement de son fauteuil. Aussi perturbé qu'un jaffa pouvait l'être. Sam tout aussi émue ne disait rien le regard perdu. Hammond les fit revenir sur la mission et tous se demandèrent alors ce qu'il avait pu se passer de l'autre coté. MacKensie proposa l'hypnose et Sam accepta de se prêter au test. Jack n'y croyait pas beaucoup mais le regard de sa femme suffit à le convaincre. Après tout que risquaient-ils de plus, ils étaient déjà tous les trois incohérents.

Le psychiatre de la base était un des seuls membres du SGC au courant de la relation qui liait Sam et Jack. Aussi, pendant la session d'hypnose, Jack pu rester auprès de sa femme et lui tenir la main sans que cela ne provoque aucun problème. Teal'c restait en retrait silencieux mais toujours extrêmement observateur.

« Vous êtes à présent tout à fait détendue. Je voudrais que vous remontiez jusqu'au moment où vous avez vu Daniel pour la dernière fois. Il est avec vous à présent. Vous le voyiez ? »

Sam ouvre soudainement les yeux et Jack se mit à faire les cents pas derrière elle. Il ne pouvait plus la toucher à présent.

« Oui »

Le capitaine vit soudain Daniel brûler vif, elle commença à s'agiter.

« IL BRULE !! »

Il la coupa, l'empêchant ainsi de s'agiter d'avantage.

« Non, remontez encore. Vous venez d'arriver. Regardez autour de vous et dîtes moi où vous vous trouvez. »

« De l'eau. »

« Vous vous trouvez prés d'une étendue d'eau ? »

« De l'eau de mer. »

Sam se mit à revivre leur arrivée jusqu'au moment où la créature les fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle pleurait à présent, hurlant qu'il fallait secourir Daniel. MacKensie lui demanda d'avancer à l'étape suivante cherchant à en savoir plus tout en empêchant sa patiente de paniquer plus encore. Jack bouillait littéralement, il savait pourtant cette étape nécessaire.

« L'obscurité, le froid, l'humidité… »

Elle revivait leur capture et les expériences que la créature leur avait fait subir.

« Il faut aller jusqu'à l'eau !! »

Elle hurla de nouveau, les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Jack s'approcha mais le docteur l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main. IL serra les mâchoires à s'en faire mal, il savait que sa femme devait aller jusqu'au bout mais la voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur.

« Il faut partir d'ici !! »

Sam venait de se lever hurlant toujours, sourde quant aux appels du docteur. Jack l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua, la rappelant à la réalité.

« CARTER !! »

« Ho mon dieu Jack nous l'avons laissé là bas ! »

Elle avait posé les mains sur le torse de son mari qui ne la lâchait pas.

« Nous l'avons laissé là bas ! »

Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pu dans ses bras, tentant d'apaiser son chagrin et sa culpabilité.

« Je sais, du calme. On retournera là bas oui et on le retrouvera. »

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de sa femme, la berçant doucement, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme et qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

MacKensie les laissa seuls, Teal'c s'approcha posant une main réconfortante sur les épaules de ses amis.

« Allons retrouver Daniel Jackson. »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils revenaient avec un archéologue trempé mais bien vivant, pour le plus grand soulagement de tous.

HATHOR

SG-1 venait de recevoir des artefacts goa'uld en provenance d'Egypte dont un sarcophage lorsqu'ils se firent appeler. Une femme avait tenté de pénétrer dans le complexe, elle savait que la porte des étoiles se trouvait sous la montagne. Le général, le colonel et Daniel se dirigèrent dans la cellule, où la jeune femme était détenue.

« Madame, je suis le général Hammond de l' US AIR FORCE. »

« Oui. »

« Et vous qui êtes vous ? » Continua le général surpris.

« Nous sommes Hathor. Et nous vous conseillons de vous mettre à genoux quand vous vous présentez à votre déesse. »

« A genoux…. » Commenta Jack levant les yeux.

La jeune femme était visiblement très perturbée. Cependant Daniel sembla la croire.

« Hathor ? »

« Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Jack à son ami.

« Hathor est la déesse égyptienne de la fertilité, de l'ébriété et de la musique. »

« Sexe, drogue et rock and roll ? » Continua le colonel.

« C'est bien résumé »

Jack hocha la tête, regardant la dîtes Hathor comme si elle sortait tout droit de l'asile.

Lorsque l'archéologue, lui retira ses menottes, elle lui envoya ses phéromones. Aussitôt, Daniel sembla subjugué. Jack semblait le moins réceptif, il suggéra au général de la faire interner. Celui-ci refusa préférant laisser Daniel l'interroger. Alors qu'ils sortaient laissant l'archéologue avec la soit-disante déesse celle-ci les interrompit.

« Vous avec le crane de marbre. »

Jack et Hammond se retournèrent, Jack leva un sourcil à la Teal'c.

« Je crois qu'elle parle de vous mon général. »

« Oui ? »

« Êtes-vous le maître des lieux ? »

« Oui madame. »

« Pouvons-nous prendre votre main ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous souhaiterions la baiser, pour vous apporter plus de fertilité et de bonheur. »

Jack leva de nouveau les yeux, l'air tout à fait sérieux mais dans sa voix perçait une ironie que Georges ne pu ignorer.

« Mon général vous ne pouvez pas refuser cette proposition. »

« Vous voulez parier ? »

Il se retourna mais Daniel l'en empêcha.

« Général, ça m'aiderait beaucoup si vous pouviez jouer le jeu avec elle. Ça la fera peut être parler. »

Résigné, il s'avança alors et subit le même traitement que Daniel. Et c'est dans un état second qu'il quitta la pièce avec Jack.

Il s'avéra qu'Hathor était réellement un goa'uld, Daniel sous l'emprise de la jeune femme réussit à convaincre Hammond de la laisser participer au débriefing. Il ignora les avertissements du reste de pu tout de même lui faire ordonner de baisser le volet afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir la porte.

Le général semblait littéralement absorbé par la présence de la déesse. Sam n'en revenait pas et Jack ne comprenait rien. Le colonel se vit même ordonner de lui apporter un verre d'eau, plus que surpris il s'exécuta pourtant. Georges gardait un sourire béat sur son visage et Sam et Teal'c les yeux froncés.

« Vous êtes celui qui a mit fin à l'existence du misérable Râ n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il lui tendit le verre d'eau.

« Oui effectivement c'est moi »

« Soyez-sur que vous tiendrez toujours une place spéciale en moi. »

Elle venait de lui attraper la main gauche et de la poser sur son propre cœur.

« Ah oui en effet oui…Vous êtes très spéciale…merci… »

Jack retira sa main, Sam serrait les poings. Elle restait professionnelle mais ça n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait de coller sa main sur le visage de cette traînée. Si elle ne lâchait pas son mari dans la seconde, elle n'hésiterait pas à intervenir. Quitte à subir les remontrances du général qui ne semblait plus être lui-même. Hélas, le goa'uld infligea à Jack le même traitement qu'aux deux autres hommes. Le colonel retourna à sa place, visiblement perturbé mais moins que Daniel ou Hammond. Sam ne la lâchait pas du regard. Teal'c s'approcha alors.

« C'est une goa'uld. »

« Un jaffa, au service d'Apophis le serpent. Vil créature du mal.»

« Je ne suis plus au service d'Apophis. »

« Nous ne supporterons pas la présence d'un soldat de Râ ou d'Apophis. »

Daniel intervint alors.

« Tout va bien, Teal'c est avec nous. »

Le goa'uld sembla convaincue.

« Alors ton ennemi et notre ennemi. Ensemble nous pourrons les vaincre.»

« Je ne servirai plus un goa'uld. »

Elle prit la main de Teal'c et lui administra ses phéromones.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes général ? »Demanda alors l'archéologue.

« Je dis que vous avez parfaitement raison mon bon ami, bienvenue parmi nous madame. »

Sam réagit alors s'approchant du général.

« Mon général, si je peux me permettre une remarque… »

Elle regardait le sourire du général, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Daniel la coupa soudain.

« Hathor, voici le capitaine Carter. »

Cette dernière s'approcha, le regard assassin, l'air plus suspicieux que jamais.

« Vous êtes particulièrement belle. »

Sam fronça les sourcils et lui sortit les compliments d'usage.

''_Tu t'approches encore une fois de mon mari et je t'étrangle.'' Pensa-t-elle alors. _

Elle n'était pas d'une jalousie maladive mais cette femme dépassait les bornes. Quelque chose clochait et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

« Mon général je pense que nous devrions garder cette personne en détention jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tout à fait… »

Elle soutenait son regard, le général la coupa pourtant.

« Ne soyez pas impolie Capitaine ! »

Les remontrances d'Hammond la surprirent d'autant plus.

« Impolie ? Il s'agit d'un goa'uld ! »

« Elle est aussi notre invité ici capitaine ! »

« Mon général c'est de la folie, c'est complètement absurde ! Colonel O'Neill !! »

Elle voulait que Jack réagisse enfin, qu'il se rende compte enfin que cette femme n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être. Jack ne bougea pas un sourcil, comme anesthésié.

« C'est moi qui dirige et commande cette base militaire capitaine Carter, pas le colonel O'Neill. Est-ce que c'est clair !! »

Georges s'approcha de Sam haussant encore le ton, celle-ci d'instinct se mit au garde à vous sans pour autant cesser de parler.

« Mon général… »

« EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR !!! »

« Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, il me semble que cette personne ait réussi à tous vous hypnotiser par je ne sais quel moyen. »

Jack réagit enfin, regardant sa femme.

« Êtes-vous en train de contester mes ordres capitaine ? » Demanda Hammond plus qu'excédé.

La jeune capitaine su alors que ses dernières paroles auraient des conséquences mais n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Tout à fait mon général. Est-ce que je peux compter sur votre appui mon colonel ?»

Autant rester professionnelle et éviter de montrer leur probable faiblesse ou atout à cette femme.

« Oui Capitaine. »

Il semblait tout à fait mettre de lui-même à présent.

« Si je vois qu'il y a le moindre problème. »

Hammond sourit et Sam sembla choquée. Jack aussi malgré le lien qui les unissait avait succombé à cette femme. Hammond les quitta suivit de Daniel afin de lui faire visiter le SGC.

Il s'avéra que Samantha avait raison, Hathor envahit aussitôt la base. Elle du cependant infliger à Jack d'autres doses de phéromones, c'était le seul homme sauf Teal'c qui coopérait le moins. Elle avait fait de Daniel son géniteur.

Sam étant l'officier féminin le plus gradée et expérimentée voulu reprendre le contrôle de la base avec toutes les femmes ainsi que Teal'c. Hélas, elles se virent emprisonnées, Teal'c également dans une cellule séparée. Elles furent contraintes de baisser leurs armes alors que Hammond, Jack et les hommes de la base la protégeait de leur corps.

Sam n'en revenait pas, même Jack avait cédé.

« Hooo, elle doit utiliser une drogue extrêmement puissante, le colonel O'Neill a pourtant subi un entraînement spécial pour lutter contre les lavages de cerveau. »

Elle savait que par leur dossier, Janet était au courant de leur relation, elle se tu pourtant. D'autres femmes étaient présentes et elle se trouvait toujours en service. Elle pensait également que leur lien aurait renforcé l'immunité de Jack. Hélas les phéromones d'Hathor étaient beaucoup trop puissantes.

« Pas contre les lavages de cerveau goa'uld apparemment. »

« Ma mère m'avait bien dit de ne pas travailler avec des gars. » Ajouta Sam afin d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère. »

« C'est vrai, mon ex mari disait ça aussi. Non mais t'es malade ma pauvre, l'armée c'est vraiment un univers et un métier de mec. » Continua Janet.

« Un métier de mec ? Votre mari vous à dit ça ? »

« Oui j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas l'armée mais l'air force, que les femmes y bossait depuis des décennies mais… »

Sam sourit secouant la tête.

« Bon sang…Je sais pas pour vous mais pour moi, il m'est impossible de me sentir comme eux quand je suis avec ces gars. Ils font tout pour me faire comprendre que je suis la fille !»

Bien sur, elle omit de parler de Jack. Jack était différent, il avait ce besoin incessant de la protéger, non parce qu'elle était une femme mais parce qu'elle était sa femme. Il avait cependant une totale confiance en elle.

Janet eut soudain une idée, elles allaient se servir de cet avantage pour sortir de cette cellule. Sam ne paru par convaincu mais le plan du docteur fonctionna et elles se retrouvèrent très vite dehors à libérer Teal'c. Le capitaine se vit contrainte d'assommer le général pendant leur fuite.

«Je sais, ma carrière est fichue. »

« Vous en faites pas pour ça, je vais vous le remettre sur pied une fois que tout ça sera finit. » La rassura Janet qui venait de la rejoindre.

« Génial, bin ya plus qu'à prier pour qu'il soit amnésique ! »

Elles quittèrent aussitôt le couloir, Janet ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que Jack déteignait sur sa femme de temps à autre.

Pendant ce temps, l'effet des phéromones s'était quelque peu dissipé chez Jack et Hathor du lui redonner une nouvelle dose afin de le rendre plus coopératif et de faire de lui son prima. Il venait d'être transformé en Jaffa et si il n'avait pas rapidement une larve il mourrait.

Teal'c, Sam et Janet arrivèrent bientôt dans les vestiaires où se trouvaient les larves goa'uld ainsi que Jack inconscient au sol. Le capitaine prit son pouls, son cœur battait toujours. Elle se refusa de penser à autre chose, la mission et le SGC passait en premier. Cela lui brisa le cœur mais elle du faire demi tour et se cacher. Attendre afin d'agir au mieux.

Lorsqu'Hathor quitta la pièce après avoir plongé Jack dans le bain rempli de larve, Sam intervint demandant à Teal'c de le sortir de cette baignoire.

«Jack, nous allons t'emmener. »

Teal'c le souleva alors aidé de Sam.

Ils l'allongèrent sur un des bancs, le colonel gardait les yeux ouverts complètement anesthésié et sans réactions. Janet prit le relai et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas de larve. Ils n'allaient pas le laisser mourir, ils le placèrent aussitôt dans le sarcophage. Sam en fut soulagé lorsque Teal'c lui assura que cela faisait des miracles.

Et c'est effectivement ce qu'il se passa, Jack fut soigné miraculeusement et le sarcophage détruit. Ils réussirent à reprendre le contrôle grâce aux flèches tranquillisantes. Jack détruisit les larves sous les hurlements de Daniel qui restait sous l'emprise du goa'uld et Hathor réussit hélas à s'enfuir.

Sam et Janet se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires plusieurs heures plus tard afin de prélever des échantillons des cadavres des larves. Daniel leur annonça alors que l'ADN qu'elles trouveraient risquait d'être le sien. Jack allait répliquer lorsque Hammond arriva.

« Mon général à vos ordre. » Sam se mit au garde à vous. Janet également.

Jack se leva pour la forme.

« Repos Capitaine, repos docteur. »

« Merci mon général…pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure je peux vous expliquer. »

« Capitaine, j'ai pris la décision de vous proposer toutes les deux pour une médaille. »

« Merci mais je peux vous expliquer… »

Sam réalisa enfin, le général les félicita et quitta la pièce. Jack plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme la félicitant également.

Sam se mit à rire regardant Janet.

Plus tard, Sam entra discrètement dans les quartiers de Jack. Il était assis sur le lit dos contre la tête de lit lisant un magasine d'astronomie. Sam su aussitôt qu'il ne lisait pas, il venait de l'attraper à la seconde où elle était entrée. Elle réprima un sourire et retira ses vêtements, ses cheveux étaient encore trempés, elle sortait de la douche.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda-t- elle sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

« Mmmm ??? A rien… »

Sam monta alors langoureusement sur le lit et jeta le magasine à travers la pièce.

« Nous voudrions savoir à qui vous pensez mon bien aimé… »

Jack sourit, attrapa sa femme et la fit basculer afin de se retrouver sur elle, immobilisant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Elle rit aussitôt et il l'embrassa l'empêchant de se moquer à nouveau de lui.

Et voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plus quand même :o)

Les prochains, Cassandra (ou ''Jack pique une crise'') et Disparus (ou ''Sam se laisse aller et oubli son statut de militaire''). Je saute délibérément le procès. Pas que je n'aime pas notre T national mais c'est une fic sur Sam et Jack alors…A oui et vous l'avez devinez, la prochaine se fera ''en mission'' également.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassandra (Singularity), Le Procès (Cor-ait), Les Réfugiés (Enigma) et Disparus (Solitudes)

Jack se trouvait au mess, seul, avec devant lui une assiette encore pleine d'un gâteau au chocolat qu'il ne cessait de triturer avec sa cuillère.

Il ne sembla même pas voir Daniel s'asseoir en face de lui. Après deux bonnes minutes d'observation l'archéologue parla enfin.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Jack ? »

« Rien… »

« Vous n'allez pas me faire croire ça ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Et bien parce que vous ne m'avez même pas vu arriver, parce qu'il est plus de onze heure du soir et que vous n'avez rien mangé. Pas même ce morceau de gâteau…AU CHOCOLAT ! »

Le jeune homme cru bon de préciser plus intensément le dernier mot. Jack ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette. Il ne réagissait toujours pas, ce qui conforta Daniel dans son idée.

« Vous vous trompez Daniel, vous êtes arrivé en compagnie du Dr Mc-je-sais-plus-trop-quoi et il a rejoint ses amis scientifiques. Vous vous êtes assis en face de moi après vous être servit du café. Cela vous va ?»

Daniel fit une grimace dubitative.

« Ok…Appelons ça déformation professionnelle mais vous avez quelque chose qui vous tracasse, allez parlez moi… je suis votre ami…enfin j'espère… »

Jack soupira, enfin une réaction se dit l'archéologue. Daniel avait raison mais le colonel O'Neill n'était pas homme à se confier et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un problème personnel et conjugal. De plus il ne voulait pas parler de ses petits problèmes avec Sam lorsque l'homme en face de lui avait déjà les siens avec la perte de sa femme.

« Jaaaaack »

Le colonel leva enfin les yeux, Daniel n'arrêterait pas ses questions alors à quoi bon lutter. Il posa sa fourchette, se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et fixa son ami.

« Ok…vous avez gagné. »

Il ne reprit cependant pas.

« C'est Sam n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Et bien laissez moi réfléchir…vous êtes l'homme le plus secret que je connaisse à part Teal'c bien sur. Vous ne faites cette tête là que lorsque Sam est impliquée. Et depuis que Cassie est chez le Dr Fraiser, Sam à l'air…absente. Et surtout…vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bunker…»

Jack soupira de nouveau, coupant littéralement Daniel dans son élan. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami ainsi.

« Elle ne me parle plus…elle m'évite depuis deux jours…et là je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. »

Daniel sourit malgré la situation.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas drôle DANIEL ! »

Jack s'énervait, le jeune homme en fut presque heureux, au moins il réagissait.

« Et vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? »

« Et bien non, je ne suis pas voyant ou conseiller conjugal !! »

« Jaaaaack, elle se sent coupable… »

Voyant qu'il allait une fois de plus lui couper la parole, l'archéologue leva la main l'empêchant de parler. »

« …et bien elle sait ce qu'elle a fait… elle sait ce que vous avez ressentit quand elle est redescendu vers Cassandra. Elle sait aussi qu'elle a délibérément désobéit aux ordres. Seulement son instinct à prit le dessus et vous ne pouvez pas l'en blâmer. Je suis certain qu'à sa place vous auriez fait de même. Laissez une enfant apeurée attendre ainsi seule… »

Jack revit soudain clairement la scène.

_« Jack elle redescend. »_

_Les trois mots de Daniel l'atteignirent en plein cœur, il connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour savoir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Voilà pourquoi il avait voulu prendre Cassandra en charge au moment de monter dans le monte-charge. Il voulait lui épargner l'atroce douleur et la culpabilité de laisser un enfant à la mort. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien, ces deux horribles et familières sensations. Elle avait refusé et ne pouvait pas lui ordonner de la laisser avec lui._

_« Bon sang ! Capitaine Carter ! Capitaine Carter ! »_

_Il hurlait dans le haut parleur les reliant avec le bunker. Elle ne répondait pas._

_« Sam tu m'entends ? »_

_Peu lui importait les familiarités qu'ils s'interdisaient en mission, les choses étaient différentes et lui rappeler qu'elle était aussi sa femme pouvait la faire remonter. Le soldat et la mère qu'elle était devenue ne l'écoutait déjà plus._

_« Colonel, je reste. »_

_Il avait vu juste, elle n'était plus que le Capitaine Carter. Le cœur de Jack battait si fort qu'il en avait mal à la poitrine. Seul son self-control légendaire maintenait le ton de sa voix. Il se forçait à respirer lentement et profondément, calmer ses nerfs et sa peur afin de faire remonter Sam voilà ce qui importait. _

_« Il n'en est pas question ! »_

_« Colonel, elle est réveillée. »_

_« Ho mon dieu. » Lança Daniel réellement paniqué._

_Jack comprit un peu mieux la réaction de sa femme. Qu'aurait-il fait lui-même à sa place, la même chose il le savait. Il fallait cependant la faire remonter, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il fit la seule chose qui aurait pu la faire réagir un tant soit peu, à présent qu'elle avait occulté le reste sauf le fait d'être le capitaine Carter._

_« Capitaine Carter ! Je vous ordonne ne remonter ! Immédiatement ! »_

_Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à oublier ce qui la rattachait à la surface. Sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de Jack, la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir identique à la sienne. Un regard à la petite fille suffit et elle su que malgré tout c'était la seule solution._

_Jack regarda sa montre, il se contrôlait afin de ne pas tout casser autour de lui. Il voulait frapper la porte en métal à s'en faire saigner les poings. Cogner contre la paroi, à se casser les moindres os de ses pieds. N'importe quoi qui lui ferait oublier la douleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Il allait perdre sa femme, l'amour de sa vie. Il ne lui avait dit que très rarement qu'il l'aimait. Il était même incapable à ce moment là de lui en vouloir, impossible pour lui de ressentir de la colère. Son acte était parfaitement justifié. Il avait simplement tellement de regrets…_

_Les secondes défilèrent paradoxalement à la fois trop lentement et si rapidement._

_« Je n'ai rien sentit… »_

_Daniel venait de briser un silence presque tabou._

_« Nous avons pu nous tromper dans notre timing. »_

_Une infime parcelle d'espoir vint alléger le poids qui pesait sur la poitrine du colonel._

_« Nous avons pu nous tromper sur ce qui allait se passer… » Reprit Daniel._

_Nouvel espoir et le cœur de Jack s'apaisa de nouveau, il se précipita sur le haut parleur._

_« SAM ! Tu m'entends ?! »_

_« Nous allons bien, il ne s'est rien passé. Cassandra va bien, je vais bien. Je…je ne pouvais pas la laisser Jack… »_

« JACK !! » Daniel le ramena aussitôt à la réalité. « Vous devriez aller lui parler, elle s'en veut de vous avoir fait si peur…parlez lui Jack… Elle pense que vous êtes en colère.»

« Je ne lui en veux pas…qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est Sam… »

Jack sourit enfin, se leva posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami en guise de remerciement et quitta le mess. Daniel soupira le sourire aux lèvres et entreprit de terminer la part de gâteau de Jack.

Ne la trouvant pas dans son labo ni dans leur quartier, le colonel espéra trouver sa femme chez eux. Plusieurs dizaine de minutes plus tard, il en eut la confirmation, sa voiture était dans l'entrée. Il la trouva face à la baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans le vide, les bras croisés contre elle. Il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu rentrer, leurs instincts étaient encrés en eux. Il s'approcha sans un mot et l'enlaça, l'entourant de ses bras. Jack sourit lorsqu'il sentit sa femme frissonner. N'ayant que peu l'occasion de démontrer leur affection ni même de se toucher la plupart du temps, chaque contact provoquait se genre de réaction chez Sam. Jack ressentait les choses de manière identique. Il était simplement meilleur dans le jeu des dissimulations de sentiments.

Le colonel déposa un doux baiser dans le creux du cou de son capitaine, elle réagit de nouveau. Elle ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce. Jack raffermit son étreinte, posa son menton à l'endroit du baiser, et murmura à son oreille.

« Je t'aimes Sam… »

Cette fois elle ne fit rien pour cacher les sensations qui venaient de déferler en elle. Son mari l'aimait elle le savait mais il le lui disait si rarement et maintenant qu'ils devaient être discrets et professionnels c'était encore pire.

Elle se retourna et se blotti dans ses bras, l'enlaçant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son mari, inspirant profondément cet odeur qui le caractérisait, ce mélange d'après rasage et de gel douche.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre plusieurs minutes, puis délicatement Jack la conduisit vers le canapé, il s'y assit et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Il ne la lâcherait plus de la soirée, tant qu'il le pourrait.

Sam brisa enfin le silence plus de quinze minutes après qu'ils se soient confortablement installé dans le salon.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser Jack… »

Tous ses muscles venaient de se tendre, elle attendit la réaction de son mari qui ne tarda pas…elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à une telle réponse.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. »

Etonnée, elle s'écarta légèrement afin de le regarder enfin. Jack en eut le cœur brisé en voyant son regard si perdu. Il allait lui parler, ne pas se renfermer et faire comme avec Sarah, il se l'était promis. Et surtout Sam était si différente, forte comme aucune autre femme et tellement vulnérable et si émotive à la fois. Sa femme était un paradoxe et il l'aimait pour cela.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, ni déçu Sam. J'aurai fait la même chose à ta place. Je suis simplement fière de ma femme. J'ai simplement eut peur comme rarement dans ma vie et je n'ai peut être pas su l'exprimer à temps. »

Un léger sourire de soulagement apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles… j'avais même préparé un beau discours lorsque tu es entré. »

« Si vite ? »

Nouveau sourire de Sam, il allait finir par avoir celui qui le faisait fondre.

« Tu m'excuseras mais cela va faire plus de quatre jours que ne me suis pas retrouvé seul avec ma femme alors les discours… »

Cette fois c'était gagné, il l'avait eu son sourire spécial Jack. Délicatement il posa une main sous son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder puis l'embrassa enfin. Elle s'abandonna totalement dans ses bras enfin soulagée. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Jack déposa quelques baisers dans le creux du cou de sa femme, puis murmura de nouveau à son oreille.

« Je t'aime mon cœur…ne l'oublie jamais… »

Sam en eut une fois de plus les larmes aux yeux, il utilisait rarement ces mots et encore moins accompagnés de sobriquets affectifs. Ils n'en avaient que plus de valeur à ses yeux. Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, et Sam oublia enfin pour un petit moment qu'une fois de plus, la vie avait faillit les séparer.

Voilà, j'ai tardé et je m'en excuse. Je post Cassandra tout de suite du coup, et demain je m'attaque à Disparus avec une petite préface avec Les Réfugiés, si vous avez des idées sur la façon de traiter la relation JACK-SAM-NARIM lol

Pour Cassandra, je ne pensais pas faire cela comme ça et puis j'ai changé de cap, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Et que ce n'est pas trop hors caractères.


	9. Chapter 9

Disparus (Solitudes) et Allusions à Refugiés (Enigma)

Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent propulsés à travers la porte des étoiles qui les ramenait au SGC. Douloureusement Sam se releva retirant son casque, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils se fracassent les os contre les parois d'une étrange grotte enneigée. Jack gisait non loin inconscient, sa chute avait été beaucoup plus violente que celle de sa femme.

Elle eut le temps de visiter leur nouvel environnement pendant l'inconscience de son mari. Après un trop long sommeil, elle s'approcha inquiète et tenta de faire un premier diagnostic de ses blessures.

Jack finit par se réveiller et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Il luttait visiblement contre la douleur.

« Haa non d'un chien… »

Sam se précipita à son chevet.

« Jack… ho merci mon dieu.»

« Haaa, Sam… »

« Essai de ne pas bouger, je crois que ta jambe est cassée. »

« Non, elle n'est pas cassée, elle est broyée. »

Jack souffrait et le fait qu'il le montre autant alarma sa femme, elle connaissait son passif et son seuil de résistance à la douleur. Il reprit pourtant se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de l'environnement dans lequel ils avaient atterri.

« Je peux savoir on est ? Parce que sauf s'ils ont refait la déco pendant notre absence, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas à la maison. »

« Daniel a du mal composer les coordonnées. »

Sam leva la tête, deux balafres zébraient sa joue droite.

« Mal composer ? Comme si on s'était trompé de numéro c'est ça ? Manquait plus que ça…haaa…où est-ce qu'il est ? »

« Pas ici en tous cas, pas plus que Teal'c. »

« Mais si c'est obligé… »

IL attrapa sa radio douloureusement, Sam tenta de l'immobiliser. Il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge.

« Non j'ai déjà essayé, tu es resté inconscient presque deux heures. »

« Ils ont passé la porte juste avant nous. »

« Oui je sais bien, je sais également qu'on est seul ici. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous sommes. »

La voix de Sam trahissait un profond découragement, ils étaient perdus sur une planète inconnue et visiblement coincés dans une minuscule grotte envahie par la neige. Rarement auparavant, ils n'avaient été en si mauvaise posture. Et l'étrange absence du reste de l'équipe n'arrangeait rien.

« C'est de la glace ? » Demanda Jack observant du peu qu'il le pouvait tout en restant allongé.

« Ouai, je crois qu'on est au fond d'une crevasse dans un glacier, la porte à l'air prise dans la glace. On est peut être sur une planète complètement gelée. Mais regarde, on aperçoit de la lumière là haut. Il y a aussi quelque fissures là bas mais elles sont trop petites pour pouvoir s'y faufiler. »

Le colonel comprit soudain l'air défaitiste de son capitaine, elle avait déjà fait l'évaluation de leur situation qui n'était pas brillante, et ses blessures n'arrangeaient rien. Pas plus que le pessimisme légendaire de Sam.

« Je crois qu'on a un gros problème. »

Elle refusa de regarder Jack, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Ha oui tu crois ? On a juste à reprendre la porte, et on sera tiré d'affaire.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, quelque chose clochait.

« Où est le tableau de commande ? »

« J'ai pas réussi à le trouver.

Voilà ce qu'il n'allait pas, Sam les voyaient condamné, si cela n'avait été son entrainement militaire et son statut de capitaine, elle se serait laissé abandonner contre Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas dans ses conditions.

« Ha bon ? Alors on a un problème. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais. »

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Sam installa Jack aussi confortablement que possible, et commença par sa jambe. Il lui fallait une atèle. Seulement elle n'était pas Dr en médecine et Jack s'en rendait douloureusement compte.

« Voilà je crois que c'est prêt. »

Il grimaçait et grognait sous la souffrance, Sam pourtant faisait son possible afin d'éviter de lui faire encore plus mal. Elle détestait le voir ainsi.

« Oui…tu crois que c'est prêt ? »

« Affirmatif, il ne me reste plus qu'à poser une atèle dessus et tu seras comme neuf. »

« Haaa, vas-y doucement Dr… »

« Hélas pas Dr en médecine… »

Sa tentative d'humour pour alléger l'atmosphère retomba à plat, le capitaine s'en voulait d'avoir aussi peu de compétence dans ce domaine.

« Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, saches que se faire manipuler une jambe cassée ça fait maaal… »

Il voulait qu'elle arrête, pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaita qu'elle retire ses mains de son corps. Il souffrait, et Sam luttait contre les larmes.

« Je suis désolée mais c'est la première fois que je fais ça Jack… »

« Oui…haaa… »

« Parles-moi, c'est ta première fracture ? »

Elle savait bien que non, elle tentait simplement de lui occuper l'esprit, de faire dériver ses pensées et tenter de l'apaiser quelque peu. Cela n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner mais Jack se prêta au jeu, après tout Sam n'y était pour rien et elle faisait de son mieux.

« Ha non...non…ça doit faire heu…7 ou 8…si tu comptes les fractures du crane…haaa »

« Comment ça t'es arrivé ? »

Elle luttait pour maitriser sa voix, il lui était impossible de le voir souffrir ainsi, elle lui enroulait la bande autour de la jambe et cela ne faisait qu'accroitre la douleur.

« Ho...un léger problème de parachute, sur la frontière séparant l'Irak et l'Iran en 198…Haaaa… »

« Attention, ça risque de faire mal. »

Sam attrapa la jambe de son mari, et grimaça.

« Je sais, je sais, je sais…. Haaa »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Jack se demanda si la diversion n'était pas autant pour elle que pour lui. Il savait que ça la tuait de le faire ainsi souffrir.

« Je me suis écrasé au sol…haaa…haaaa »

Sam luttait de plus en plus contre les larmes.

« …haaa et ça faisait aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui...haaa »

Le regard du capitaine s'assombrit, elle plongea son regard attristé et tellement désolé dans celui de son mari.

« Je suis désolée Jack…j'essai de faire du mieux que je peux… »

« Je sais Sam…fais le plus vite…c'est tout…. »

Il espérait ne pas être trop brusque avec elle mais il souffrait tellement.

« Tu as violemment touché le sol et… ? »

Elle reprit, les obligeant à se concentrer sur l'histoire du colonel.

« Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...haaa »

« J'ai presque finit Jack…. »

Des larmes perlaient déjà à ses yeux, Jack ne vit rien de tout cela, la douleur l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur sa jambe.

« Non !! ça y est !! C'est terminé !!C'est une très jolie atèle !!Très belle !!Arrête !! »

Jack pu enfin souffler, Sam avait quasiment finit.

« Et alors, tu as attendu combien de temps avant que les secours arrive ? »

Jack ne parlait pas souvent de son ''ancienne'' vie et elle le respectait trop pour poser des questions. Elle savait ce que le mot guerre signifiait et surtout black ops.

« Ya pas eu de secours, c'était pas ce qu'on appelle une mission vraiment officielle, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Alors j'ai du m'en sortir par mes propres moyens. Neufs jours. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fais tenir ? »

« Ma femme…. »

Sam leva la tête, rivant son regard au sien.

« …il fallait que je la revoit… »

Il ne détachait pas ses yeux de ceux de sa femme, bien sur à l'époque c'est de Sarah qu'il s'agissait. Seulement l'allusion était claire et Sam comprit.

« On a suffisamment de vivre ? » Demanda-t-il soudain.

« Oui, on possède trois jours de ration mais on peut les faire durer 5. Nous avons des réserves d'eau à profusion mais… »

« …Totalement gelée…

« Voilà mais on a un réchaud à gaz pour la faire fondre. Par contre les piles vont nous poser problème. Et on a des couvertures chauffantes. »

« Excellent… »

Sam était repassé volontairement en mode militaire, Jack quant à lui sombrait de nouveau petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Si sa voix ne la trahissait pas, son visage lui était beaucoup trop expressif. Jack s'en aperçu. Il devait remonter le moral de sa femme et de son capitaine c'était primordial.

« Au fait Capitaine…On va s'en sortir…c'est un ordre ! »

Il espérait que cela la ferait réagir, elle le regarda avec ce même air perdu qui inquiétait Jack.

« L'atèle à l'air bien fixée. »

Elle changeait de sujet, elle ne le croyait pas.

« Sam… »

Sa voix se fit plus douce, il était redevenu le mari. Elle le regarda de nouveau, les larmes menaçant à chaque seconde. Plus encore lorsqu'ils n'étaient que Sam et Jack.

« Tu dois me croire… »

« J'aimerai Jack mais je ne vois pas comment nous allons faire… »

Si elle laissait son coté émotif reprendre le dessus s'était perdu. Le capitaine disparaitrait au profit de la femme inquiète pour son mari blessé et leur situation des plus alarmantes. Elle fuyait de nouveau les yeux de son colonel. Il savait si bien lire en elle.

« On va se dépêcher de trouver une solution… »

Elle hocha la tête, refoulant toujours ses larmes qui ne tarderaient cependant pas.

« ..Parce qu'il est absolument hors de question que je meurs dans un endroit pareil, à des millions d'années lumière de chez nous…d'accord ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête, quelques larmes venaient de s'échapper.

« A vos ordres ! »

Elle tentait de rappeler le capitaine Carter.

« Met moi debout… »

Consciente de son état, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il bouge.

« Tu devrais éviter de bouger… »

« Tu as raison seulement je commence me geler les fesses. Aide-moi. »

Et surtout, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, d'effacer le peu de larmes qu'elle s'était autorisé. Lui faire oublier sa culpabilité sur le fait qu'elle se sente si faible à cet instant précis.

Une fois debout, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, à la fois réconfortant et l'aidant à marcher malgré sa jambe.

« Et bien…un petit coup de peinture, un petit peu de ménage, une petite cheminée dans le coin…et ça nous fera une belle maison. »

Et voilà, il n'y avait que lui pour la faire sourire et presque rire dans des moments pareils. Elle posa quelque seconde sa tête contre son torse.

La joie de retrouver le DHD fut de courte durée, Jack ne souffrait visiblement pas que d'une jambe cassée. Sam s'arrêta soudain de creuser la glace avec son couteau.

« Tu as mal à la poitrine ? »

« Je crois que j'ai aussi une côte cassée… »

Il luttait pour respirer, Sam aurait du s'en rendre compte se dit-elle soudain. Elle avait mit cela sur le compte de leur environnement et du probable fait qu'ils se trouvent en altitude. Seulement leur atterrissage avait été si violent. Qu'est-ce que Jack pouvait-il encore bien lui cacher.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! »

Elle venait de hausser le ton, l'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix et elle cacha cela par de la colère. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne serait pas dupe. Il lui cachait la vérité afin de ne pas l'inquiéter davantage, elle le savait, elle devrait lutter afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par son angoisse pour lui. Ils devaient rester professionnels, mais dans un tel endroit et dans de telles circonstances c'était d'autant plus difficile.

« Jai eu peur que tu essai de me mettre une atèle… »

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat une fois de plus.

« ..Ça ira...ça ira... » Reprit-il tentant de l'apaiser sans succès.

Elle reprit soin de creuser afin de dégager le DHD et lui jeta un regard froid.

Elle préféra changer de sujet, elle avait fondé toute une théorie sur leur arrivée sur cette planète, l'endroit où leurs amis pouvaient se trouver. Seulement elle commença à contredire toutes ses idées sur leur sauvetage et il du la forcer à admettre que Daniel et Teal'c avaient pu rentrer sur terre et lancer les recherches. Il connaissait son côté pessimiste et il ne devait surtout pas reprendre le dessus. Ils finirent par se contenter de creuser afin de dégager le DHD.

Jack préparait leur maigre dîner à l'aide du réchaud à gaz, sa femme continuait de creuser inlassablement. Ils devaient absolument rentrer sur terre, afin qu'il puisse se faire soigner. Elle ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule côte de cassée et que tout irait bien. S'il souffrait d'une hémorragie interne, tout était perdu. Elle ne pourrait supporter de le perdre ainsi, si stupidement. Elle redoubla d'énergie se concentrant sur la glace qu'elle tentait d'éliminer.

Il grimaça en lui tendant son bol de soupe, Il fallait qu'elle sache exactement ce que son mari avait à la poitrine.

« Laisses-moi t'examiner. »

« Non…non ça va…manges. »

Elle s'exécuta à contre cœur, ils devaient tout deux conserver leurs forces. Sam savait également que Jack blessé, elle devait conserver d'autant plus ses forces afin de les sortir de ce pétrin.

Alors qu'elle partait dans des explications scientifiques auxquelles Jack ne comprenait rien, ce dernier faisait son possible afin de lui cacher son état. Il se forçait à manger et respirait par petites bouffées d'air. Chaque inspiration déclenchant une souffrance sans nom dans sa poitrine. Hélas Sam s'en aperçue.

« Jack ? »

« Désolé Sam, je n'ai pas écouté… »

Elle lui résuma sa théorie chacun évitant d'aborder le sujet. Ils contournaient la situation et se focalisaient sur l'aide qu'il devrait recevoir. Aussi ils retournèrent devant le DHD, privilégiant le travail physique. Jack faisait de son mieux afin d'aider son capitaine mais chaque coup de couteau dans la glace provoquait une quinte de toux qui le mettait au supplice. A chaque fois il avait l'impression que c'est dans sa poitrine que le couteau s'enfonçait. Ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir un garde d'Apophis les confortant dans l'idée qu'ils avaient été comme rerouté vers une autre planète suite à un problème avec la porte de départ.

Ils venaient de finir de dégager le tableau de commande, Sam identifia un symbole comme étant le point d'origine. Ils devaient essayer de composer les coordonnées de la terre.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Une faible lueur d'espoir se profilait et Sam s'y raccrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Moi je préfère maintenant, pas toi ? »

Jack n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une quinte de toux l'en empêcha et il se mit à cracher du sang. Les barrières de Sam tombaient au fur et à mesure de l'aggravation de l'état de son mari, elle devait trouver une solution et en vint à prier que le DHD et la porte fonctionne. C'est à nouveau les larmes aux yeux qu'elle composa les coordonnées, hélas la porte ne s'activa pas et l'espoir de Sam fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Non de dieu….c'est pas vrai !! »

C'était finit, ils étaient coincés sur cette maudite planète et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça. L'état de Jack la mettait au supplice, elle devait le sortir de là. Il avait besoin d'une aide médicale urgente et elle était incapable de la lui fournir, de les faire rentrer chez eux. Elle eut soudain envie d'aller se pelotonner tout contre lui, elle avait besoin qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien. C'était terminé, nul besoin de cacher ses larmes à présent, ils allaient mourir. Au moins ils étaient tous les deux et c'était bien la seule chose qui importait à présent.

Conscient de leur état extrême de fatigue, Jack proposa qu'ils prennent un peu de repos. Sam accepta à contre cœur, plus ils attendraient et plus l'état de son mari empirerait. Hélas elle devait également dormir un peu si elle voulait garder une chance de réparer le DHD.

Jack éreinté s'évanouit dés qu'ils eurent rejoint leur pactage. Sam posa la tête contre le torse de son colonel les enveloppant dans leurs couvertures. Ayant tous deux besoin de réconfort et de chaleur, les couvertures ne suffiraient bientôt plus. Ils avaient besoin de repos mais l'hypothermie guettait, ils devraient être extrêmement vigilant quant à leur sommeil.

« Sam avoir la tête de sa femme sur ton torse quand on a une côte cassée est extrêmement douloureux...et… »

« Ho excuses moi… »

Elle se déplaça légèrement, posa sa tête contre son épaule cette fois ci.

« Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux… »

« On va dormir quelques heures et puis je réparerai le DHD. »

« Ok…bonne nuit… »

« Heu, Jack. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on se tienne chaud mais…tu es blessé. »

« Non, c'est mon avant bras, promis…. »

Elle rit tout contre son épaule. Dieu que c'était agréable d'entendre enfin son rire, et la savoir contre lui malgré la souffrance qu'il éprouvait l'apaisait quelque peu. Les choses auraient pu être pires pour lui, il aurait pu être de nouveau seul dans une telle épreuve. Sa femme était un génie, elle allait les sortir de là. Il allait à présent tenter de dormir un peu.

« Jack, si on ne s'en sort pas…je n'aurais aucun regret… »

Elle devait le lui dire, ils risquaient de ne pas se réveiller avec ce froid et elle devait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« …te rencontrer…t'aimer…te seconder au sein de SG1… »

« …moi j'en aurai un…celui de mourir… »

Il déposa un baiser au sommet de sa tête, respirant une dernière fois le parfum de ses cheveux.

Lorsque Jack se réveilla enfin, Sam se précipita auprès de lui. Il avait l'air de plus en plus mal et elle devait lutter contre le désespoir de le voir dans cet état tout en étant incapable de l'aider. Alors elle se concentrait sur la réparation du DHD, leur seule porte de sortie de cet enfer glacé.

« D'habitude, c'est moi qui suis levé le premier. »

« Tu souffres d'une hémorragie interne, je ne sais pas à quel point c'est grave. »

Bizarre comme le fait de dire les mots tant redoutés pouvaient faire plus mal que de simplement les penser. Elle le savait depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait craché du sang mais le lui dire revenait à le condamner. Une fois de plus, elle du lutter contre les larmes, c'était une torture mais Jack souffrait physiquement et c'est tout ce qui importait à ses yeux. Il passait en premier lieu pour elle.

« Ta jambe cassée et peut être en train de geler mais je n'en suis pas sure. J'ai bien essayé de la réchauffer en utilisant le réchaud à gaz mais on a plus de recharge. »

Elle lui exposait les faits, comme si lui parler suffirait à faire disparaitre tous ces maux. Elle se concentrait sur l'énumération des problèmes comme un médecin le ferait afin de ne pas pleurer.

« Passons aux mauvaises nouvelles… » Enchaîna –t-il.

S'en était trop pour la jeune femme, il luttait pour sa vie et elle était incapable de le voir souffrir plus encore. Bien sur les circonstances, le froid et la fatigue ajoutaient un poids considérable dans la balance. Pourtant, ils avaient choisi, ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Mais après tout, elle était également une femme, certes forte mais paradoxalement très émotive. N'importe qui aurait craqué, elle avait le droit de craquer.

« …aide moi à me lever… »

« NON ! Restes allongé. C'est un ordre ! »

« C'est moi qui peu donner les ordres ici… »

« Oui mais c'est moi le docteur… »

Jack grelottait à présent, Sam l'obligea à boire quelque chose de chaud. Leur réserve de gaz bientôt épuisée, elle lui donnerait sa part de soupe chaude.

« J'aurai du nous sortir de là depuis longtemps…je suis désolée… »

Sa voix se brisa, les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage. Sam gardait une main derrière la tête de son mari, cherchant un contact qui hélas ne l'aidait guère.

« Tu vas y arriver, tu verras… »

Ses larmes redoublèrent, il avait une telle foi en elle. Comment faisait-il ? Elle ne pouvait pas le sauver, pas cette fois. Et il y croyait encore, elle ne l'en aima que plus.

« Je bosse sur ce panneau de commande depuis plus de 12h et pourtant je n'arrive pas à le faire marcher. Il y a surement un truc qui m'échappe. »

Sa phrase se termina dans un sanglot, Jack fixa ses yeux azur embrumés.

« Capitaine, il faut passer au plan B. »

Elle n'allait pas aimer la suite, elle le sentait. Jack ne venait-il pas de lui rappeler son grade, signe qu'il allait lui annoncer quelque chose et qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'un refus cette fois.

« Mais quel plan B ? »

« Tu prends le reste des vivres et tu grimpes là haut. Tâche de survivre sur cette planète, c'est la seule solution. »

Il venait de lui demander de l'abandonner, comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle allait exécuter son plan sans discuter, sans tenter de trouver autre chose. Le laisser ici le condamnait à la mort et une partie d'elle mourrait avec lui si elle survivait seule.

Luttant contre un nouveau sanglot, elle reprit pourtant.

« Si j'arrive à faire fonctionner la porte des étoiles, nous pourrons partir tous les deux. »

« Ouai…ça parait évident…d'accord capitaine fait là marcher… »

« A vos ordres… »

Le plan B n'était pas oublié, simplement décalé et tous deux le savaient. Jack cherchant un moyen de sauver sa femme et cette dernière s'obligeant à ne pas baisser les bras en ce qui concernait le fonctionnement de la porte.

Hélas, Sam eut beau tout tenter, rien n'y fit. Et la réinitialisation du DHD ne fit qu'accentuer le problème et manqua même de les ensevelir sous la neige.

« Non… »

Elle frappa du poing, épuisée physiquement et moralement. Elle avait échoué et elle savait ce qui allait arriver à présent.

Elle rejoignit son mari et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« J'imagine que ça a échoué. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Il secoua la tête cherchant son regard.

« C'est pas ta faute. Capitaine plan B…vas-y »

Elle secoua la tête se rapprochant plus encore de son colonel.

« Pas question ! »

Elle était incapable de quitter son regard, alors se lever et l'abandonner là dans le froid non jamais. En se mariant ils avaient jurés de s'épauler dans le meilleur comme dans le pire. Et bien le pire était là et elle ne le laisserait pas.

« Sam…je vais mourir…fais le…sors de là…il faut vivre…et puis tu trouveras un autre homme….tiens ce Narim qui n'a pas arrêté de te tourner autour avant qu'on leur trouve une planète. »

Il fallait la faire réagir, qu'elle s'énerve contre lui afin qu'elle s'en aille. Son stratagème fonctionna, il vit son regard outragé et empreint de colère avant qu'elle ne se relève et s'éloigne faisant les 100 pas.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Tu crois que je ressens des choses pour lui ? Tu oses croire que je te remplacerai facilement ou que… »

Sa colère se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le capitaine venait de comprendre le stratagème de son mari. Elle s'approcha de nouveau, se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était trop tard pour empêcher encore une fois les larmes de couler. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura doucement.

« Bien joué colonel mais saches qu'aucun homme ne pourra prendre ta place. Je t'aime Jack, comment veux-tu que je te laisse ici comme ça. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait toi-même…»

Ce n'était plus des larmes mais de vrais sanglots à présent. Et Jack qui ne pouvait pas bouger, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, l'embrasser une dernière fois mais il en était incapable.

Il lutta contre l'envie de répondre à ses mots, s'il lui disait la même chose, elle ne partirait pas. Mais contre toute attente, elle lui tendit sa radio. Elle partait, laissant avec Jack une partie de son âme. Fragment qu'elle ne récupérerait sans doute jamais s'il mourrait.

Le dernier regard qu'ils échangèrent suffit à tout exprimer. Ils en eurent le cœur brisé, littéralement broyé par la douleur de perdre l'être aimé.

Et Sam grimpa toujours plus haut afin d'atteindre la sortie de la crevasse, se concentrant uniquement sur la prochaine prise à atteindre. Ainsi, elle évitait de penser à Jack seul s'endormant à jamais sans elle. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à la moitié du chemin, Jack la contacta par radio.

« Sam…je t'aime… »

Elle ravala un sanglot et ne répondit pas grimpant toujours plus haut luttant contre le désespoir et mettant toute sa colère dans son ascension.

Une fois dehors, le capitaine cru avoir touché le fond. Ils se trouvaient dans une crevasse sur une planète inhabitée tout était terminé. Elle pouvait rejoindre son mari, et s'endormir à ses côtés, il n'allait pas mourir tout seul. S'en était presque un soulagement. Epuisée elle chuta jusqu'en bas mais parvint cependant à rejoindre Jack et à se blottir contre lui.

« Saaam… »

« Je suis là Jack… »

« J'aii froidd… »

« Je sais…ça va aller…tu peux dormir maintenant. Je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. »

Et elle s'abandonna elle aussi au froid et au sommeil.

Sam ne comprit pas totalement ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Elle entendait la voix de Daniel, de Teal'c et même du général Hammond. Sa première pensée fut pour Jack et elle annonça qu'il souffrait d'une hémorragie interne. Puis elle demanda à Hammond s'il avait passé la porte et il lui répondit une chose des plus étranges. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience avant de pouvoir analyser quoi que ce soit.

Sam s'éveilla en sursaut deux jours plus tard, Janet se précipita à son chevet lorsqu'elle entendit les bips irréguliers de son ECG.

« Jack !! »

Elle avait la gorge sèche mais peu importait, elle avait besoin de savoir que son mari allait bien. Janet posa une main rassurante sur le front de son amie.

« Tout va bien Sam. Il va très bien, il dort juste à coté de vous… »

Sam ferma de nouveau les yeux, la lumière de l'infirmerie l'aveuglait et elle était si fatiguée. Elle pouvait se rendormir à présent que son mari était sauvé. Rien d'autre n'importait, ils sauraient bien assez tôt comment ils avaient pu être retrouvés.

_Et voilà, ma saison alternative 1 est terminée. Je pense tout de même continuer sur les autres saisons mais là j'ai envie d'une autre fic avec un ti crossover avec NCIS comme pour les deux précédentes. Je pense faire une sorte de suite à disparition. Dites moi si ça vous intéresse._

_Biz à tous, merci encore pour toutes ces reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur._

_A bientôt_


	10. What's next?

Salut à tous,

La saison deux arrive (il était temps me direz-vous :oD ). Et donc voici un chapitre en fin de saison 1 déjà pour vous prévenir et aussi pour vous faire part des épisodes que j'ai l'intention de traiter (comme d'habitude soit directement en modifiant celui-ci, par flashback ou encore avec des scènes de ''inédites'' comme pour la saison 1).

Voici donc la liste, n'hésitez-pas à me faire part de votre avis et de vos souhaits :o)

202:La tête à l'envers - In the line of duty

203: Perpétuité - Prisoners

205: La princesse Shyla - Need

207: Message dans une bouteille - Message in a bottle

209: Secrets - Secrets

211 : La tok'ra 1 - The tok'ra 1

212: La tok'ra 2 - The tok'ra 2

215 : La 5e race - the 5th race

216: Une question de temps - A matter of time

221 : 1969 - 1969 (sûrement juste une petite allusion seulement)

222: Après un long sommeil

J'aurai une autre requête : je cherche un beta-reader :o)

Voilà, j'attends vos réponses.


	11. Info

Et voilà,

Saison 2 en ligne ici: .net/s/5263154/1/Stargate_Alternate_Universe_Saison_2


End file.
